Families
by youxneverxknow
Summary: Kagome wakes up in a room that looks oddly like a prison cell, add in a family full of vampires, lots of guns, the other human, and baskets filled with raspberries and onions, and this is what you get! ?x? rated M for language
1. Them

_Hey everybody! This story kind of reminds me of Twilight, but only because it has vampires. Basically, Kagome wakes up in a room that looks like a prison… mix in a family of vampires, guns, the other human, and raspberries, and here's what you get! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :sniffles:_

Chapter 1: Them  


I remember the moon. It was huge, the illumination bathing the small room with pale light. I remember the sound of nothing outside, the silence pounding in my ears and flooding my body. I remember the smell of stale air wafting about; smelling like it hadn't been circulated in years. I remember footsteps slowly pounding down the stairs outside, slowly and purposefully descending. I remember the moonlight fading as a shadow was cast around the unstable bed. I remember the first time I ever saw one of them.

He was tall, taller than my papa even. His electric blue hair glistened in the moonlight so much that I had to shield my eyes from the sight. He was wearing a midnight blue cloak to hide his skin, and his face was painted with shadows. He threw his head back and gave me a warm smile, which caught me off guard, and spread his long arms. "Welcome!" he thundered in a merry voice, scaring me so much I fell flat on the ground. His voice was high for a man, like a little kid, and filled with glee.

From down there he looked like a gigantic bat, his cape forming his wings and his surprising hair flying out in the wind. "Oh, come now! This is no time for sitting. Most of the household is still sleeping, but they will wake up within half an hour. The moon is bright tonight, no?"

I was dumbfounded. When you wake up in an empty chamber with one poor excuse for a bed and no food, water, and one solitary window fifty feet up, you don't expect such a warm welcome. I blinked up at the figure and then asked in a low voice, "…Why is everyone getting up now?"

He looked down at me and flashed a grin so broad and toothy it would impress dentists worldwide. The man bent down so he was kneeling beside me and whispered, "We depend on the night. You do, too."

What? I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about but thought better about it. The man was pleasant enough now, but I didn't quite feel like testing his limits. I sat there, breathing heavily, and for some reason that made him frown. "You weren't changed?" he wondered, more to himself than me.

"U-um… I'm sorry?" I guessed, not wanting him to be angry. Who would?

"No, no. I just need a word with Miroku. I have to know more about you before revealing anything else," came the man's soft reply.

I nodded, having no idea what I was nodding about. The man stood up suddenly, making me squeak, but walked slowly to the door. "Oh," he said, turning for a split second to stare at me, "Don't let anyone in while I'm gone, understand? Inuyasha's hungry and awake. I can feel he already smelled you. Just sit put and don't talk, okay?"

I nodded again. This man hadn't given me a reason not to trust him, and quite frankly there didn't seem a whole lot of other possibilities right now. The door opened and shut with such speed I only caught the faint whoosh of the lock being placed on the outside. I felt rather comforted by that than anything else. Inuyasha, whoever that was, didn't sound like someone I wanted to meet right now.

I stood up shakily and wobbled to the bed, and I was impressed it didn't collapse on itself when I sat down. I tried thinking back to how I got here, but not much was clear. The air was pretty suffocating, after all. And it smelled like dead rats. Yuck. I closed my eyes and a flash of Papa came bursting forth. What was he doing right now? These people had obviously kidnapped me, so was he looking for me? No, that didn't seem right.

Suddenly it was clear. There was a fire in the village. I remember Papa trying to beat down the flames, and I remember getting knocked out by the heat waves. These people must have found me a rescued me! They were probably trying to find my family… but Papa was my only family, and if he… no. He was alive. I could tell.

I lay down on the bed and heard the unnerving creak of the springs, groaning under my weight. I closed my eyes, but they flew open when a knock on the door resounded throughout the mini room. I sat up, getting a protest from the bed, and stared at the door. Another knock resounded. "H-hello?" I croaked out.

The lock was lifted up and the door flew open so fast my senses had no hope of catching the movement, but I felt myself being pushed back onto the fragile mattress. Hands were fastened to my wrists, and a pressure was sitting on my body, not letting me move. I was too terrified to scream. I couldn't hear breathing or movement above me, but I knew something was there, too fast for me to focus on.

"Little lamb…"

The voice was chilled, like the room, and I would have shuddered but the intruder was too heavy to let me move a centimeter. I stared, eyes wide and questioning, as the moon's light flickered. The thing was moving in and out of the moon's light. I tried screaming.

A hand shot out to muffle it so fast I nearly chocked. "Little lambs shouldn't be so bold," it hissed, so quickly and urgently I couldn't understand it.

"So scared… such fear," it hummed, taking in my terror.

I tried squirming away from it, but it tightened its grip, cutting off the circulation to my hands and legs. "Wiggle all you want, little lamb. It's so entertaining."

Before I could try escaping again the weigh on top of me was thrown off me. I couldn't tell what was happening, but the sounds came slowly to my mind like I was watching the events from miles away and see the action then get the sound. A giant dent would appear in the wall near the window and then a crash would reach me. It was so odd, and even when the struggle brushed by me, I could feel the force put behind the attacks seconds later.

Finally, the blue haired man because visible, holding my intruder by the ear. I stared. The other man looked beaten, his eye swollen and his lip split, but nothing too bad. The blue haired man continued dangling the second man by the ear and turned to me. "I'm Mari… and this here is Inuyasha. He's not normally like this, mind you, but he hasn't fed tonight and he gets very restless around humans."

I couldn't even nod. Inuyasha was completely limp, but it didn't look like he had been knocked unconscious. Mari saw my questioning look and explained, "There's a weak spot for all of us. It takes a while to find, but when you do it's so much easier to end the fight. Thing is, Inuyasha's weak spot it rather hard to grab onto."

I gave Mari a weak smile and looked over at Inuyasha. His hair was an amazing silver color, falling to his waist in waves. His face was pale but perfect. His lips looked angelic along with his simple golden robes. He looked so peaceful and beautiful as he swung, but I remembered his harsh, cold voice only too well.

"Did he hurt you?" Mari asked, obviously worried by my expression on recalling his tone.

"No, you came just in time. It was my fault… I talked, and it let him in. I'm so sorry," I apologized, not daring to kneel on the bed. It felt like it was about to break at any second.

Mari's eyes lowered for a moment, her brilliant sapphire orbs glancing at the ground. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have left knowing Inuyasha was coming. I just thought I could get to Miroku before anything happened. I'm the one that's sorry."

I had no idea what was going on. But I smiled at Mari, and that seemed the right thing to do. She grinned back and let go of Inuyasha, growling, "You idiot. What were you planning to do? Feed? You know what would happen. You're just lucky I stopped you. Jeez, do I have to do everything around here?"

Inuyasha blinked his eyes open and shook his head with shame. "Sorry, Mari … but you're just as violent," he grumbled, running a hand through his silver mane.

I noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were deep, deep amber, and looked like molasses: thick and mysterious. He looked at me once and snorted with disgust. "Was I really about to waste her?" he snorted.

I felt like I should be offended, but Mari jumped in for me. "Hey, Mr. I Can't Control Myself For Five Minutes, she was chosen by Miroku."

I smiled. Obviously if Mari said that, it was important, though why it was is another ballpark. Inuyasha laughed and exclaimed, "Miroku? That stupid perv?"

Mari caught Inuyasha by the nose and purred, "Don't make me grab your ear."

Inuyasha stopped laughing, and glared over at me. He was the type of guy to take stuff out on others. Lovely. I glared right back and then jumped as a hand rested gently on my shoulder. "So sorry for startling you, Kagome. I have to admit I'm still shaky around humans," uttered a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a teenage boy, leaning to one side, with short black hair. He gave me a smile and asked, "Have you been introduced to Mari and Inuyasha yet?"

I nodded once, transfixed by this man's innocent purple eyes. They were so exotic. He leaned down, and I didn't notice until minutes later that his hand was gently caressing my left butt. Out of instinct, I reached out and slapped his arm away, screaming, "HENTAI!"

Silence filled the room, and I knew instantly I wasn't supposed to hit this guy. He stood up again, and burst out with laughter. "She's just like my dear Sango! Oh, we must keep her!" he thundered, reaching around my shoulders and hugging me tightly.

I felt kind of like a fruitcake. This guy, Miroku, wanted to "keep me" and Inuyasha and Mari were arguing I was to be "exchanged." Finally Miroku raised his hand and said with authority I couldn't find in his young eyes, "She stays for now. We will have a meeting to decide if this changes every week. Deal?"

Mari agreed immediately, and then gracefully grabbed onto Inuyasha's nose to make him honk out, "Wud eva you wan Moku."

Miroku smiled at Mari, who winked at me. I'm sure that was a sign for something, so I winked back. Miroku let go of me and glided to the door in the same manner Mari had. "Oh, and Kagome?" he added, "Mari's a girl, not a boy."

I opened my mouth with shock, turning back to stare at Mari. Her chest was flat… flat enough not to notice the two small bumps under her robes, and her medium length blue hair made her face look more strong and confident than feminine. I looked closely at her cheeks and eyes, and saw a girlish smile playing around her lips and her eyes crackled with laughter.

My face reddened as she continued her silent laughter. "I-I'm so sorry!" I cried, bowing low and feeling the bed give way, breaking in a shower of springs and fluff.

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, and Mari sighed. "It'll be confusing with human weight everywhere. We'll need a new chair and table and… oh, why does Miroku insist on having her stay?"

I felt my blush reside in place of anger. "Do you really want to, er, exchange me for something else? Am I a burden?"

Mari smiled down at me and shook her head. "No, we just have different ways of doing things, and if you're going to stay the way you are, we're going to have to do some adjusting."

The way I am? Huh? "Why do you always refer to Miroku as some kind of head of the house? He looked like a teenage lecher to me," I said, trying to sound as politely and respectful as possible.

Mari giggled, "He is. I was groped three times before knocking him unconscious. But he has a gift of telling what someone's thinking when he touches you. Physic, some call it. Anyway, when he was hugging you he probably heard you referring to me as a guy."

I guiltily looked down. Mari was surprisingly girlish now that I thought about it, her laugh, her smile, the way she held herself. Her strength and authority had blinded me to her sweet, soft feminine side. I felt so stupid. I looked over at Inuyasha and narrowed my eyes at him. "You're a guy, right?" I shot suspiciously.

"Let me check," he rolled his eyes.

Good. At least I'm not completely blind. I looked down at the pile of bed parts and mumbled, "Sorry about that bed. In my defense it was poorly made."

Mari let out a laugh and said, "That was the strongest bed we could find on such short notice. We'll have Nobunaga make up a new one that will hold you."

I thanked Mari, and thought how at home I felt with her. We'd never met, but we were talking like old friends. "Inuyasha, be a good boy and go show- Kagome, was it? - to Sango's. I'm sure they'd be happy for some bonding," ordered Mari lazily.

Inuyasha got up and punched Mari on the back. "You suck," he pouted, taking me by the wrist and twisting me so he was dragging me out the room.

"Be gentle! She's breakable, you jerk!" I heard Mari call, but she was fading fast along with my room.

Things were blurring as Inuyasha seemed to walk through the hallways and doors, but it looked like I was flying. "Whoa!" I cried, but my words were whisked away by the wind whistling through my ears.

I could tell Inuyasha was trying to slow down, but even his slow walk was like a thrill as pictures and doors came and went, leaving me dizzy. Finally he stopped and I rammed into him. He didn't even feel it. "Here. Sango's," he grunted, turning and disappearing before my eyes. Damn, he was fast.

I knocked on the door and I heard a click and then the door flew open. A girl with long black hair that was tied into a high pony stood rooted to the spot, gun in her hands. I yelped and stumbled back, yelling, "Hey, what's this about?"

The girl relaxed at the sight of me and turned back around, remarking, "Miroku told me you would be coming. Another human, huh? Cool. Sorry about the gun, but I thought it was Inuyasha. He's the only one around here that knocks."

I stumbled into the room and shut the door, which locked behind me. How reassuring. "What's your name?" asked the girl, flopping onto her bed and staring at me through thick eyelashes.

"K-Kagome Higurshi," I answered, looking around her room.

It was huge. Much bigger than my old room. It had curtains on the window that could easily block out sunlight, and a stand with papers and books. Her bed was impressive, with covers and sheets folded neatly around it. I took a step forward and found carpet laid out on her floor. "You're Sango, right?" I asked, taking another tentative step.

"Yup. Did you just get here or something?" Sango inquired, watching my careful steps.

"Yeah… Inuyasha kinda attacked me," I informed her, looking up for a reaction.

Sango smiled. "He did that to me too. Have a bit and everything before Mari pinched his ear so hard it bled. Look."

Sango tilted her head to show me two small scars, not bigger than needle pricks, on her neck. "Don't worry, Mari will give ya a gun soon. She loves guns as much as the next vampire. You'll be safe," explained Sango, crossing her legs and facing me.

I froze on my way to her bed, eyes wide. "Vampires?" I uttered.

Sango stared right back. "Yeah. Why did you think they were so supernaturally fast, beautiful, weird, and connected? This is a house full of vampires and you're looking at the only other human."

I knew something had been off, of course, but _vampires_? It's all so unreal! I decided I couldn't make it to Sango's bed and sat down on the fuzzy carpet. The second I did a blow of wind signaled Miroku's appearance, and only when Sango greeted him did I turn around. "Hello you two! Getting to know one another? That's grand. Listen, Sango. Bankotsu, Sesshormaru, and Kouga are up and roaming around, so we'll be ready in a few. Kagome, I hate to leave, but we're going out hunting. I'm sure you'll be fine alone for a couple hours, and Naraku is leagues away. Just hang for a while, okay?"

Miroku seemed pleasant, but his eyes flashed when he spoke. I could only assume that meant he was hungry, and with a pang I realize he was hungry for blood. After all, he was a vampire. I thought back to Mari and Inuyasha. They're vampires, too… was I going to be eaten? Is that what they were arguing about? I looked over at Sango and asked, "Why are you going?"

Sango's lips parted to form a gleeful smile, and she said, "I hunt, too. Soon I'll become one of them, so I have to learn what to kill when. Getting the fear and stuff out of the way so I can go straight into feeding when I turn."

I just sat there. Well, what else could I do? All this information was being dropped on me like anvils, so I thought it would be safer not to try to move under the weight of it all. Sango perked up and offered, "You can stay in my room, k?"

I nodded and slithered onto her bed. It was comfy, and didn't squeak in protest when I lay down on the soft sheets. Sango got up and picked up her gun. It was a different one, short and dull, but she held it like it was an ancient artifact. Miroku swirled around and told me, "We'll look for you're father while we're out. If we find him we'll reunite you two as quickly as possible. Please don't break anything, for it's all very expensive around here. But if you do, and I will understand if it's an accident, please don't touch it. We will fix it. Come, Sango. Bankotsu is restless."

I watched as Miroku flickered out and Sango hurried after him, clanking down the hallways. I sighed and fell onto the bed. How in the world is this possible? Vampires? They seemed odd… so fast, so perfect, but to be real? And to keep a human, let alone two, in the same house without killing them… is it possible? Could I be hallucinating?

The door swung silently open and I turned to see Mari. She gave me an encouraging smile before sitting on the bed with me, not even indenting the covers. "Miroku was worried about you. Are you doing okay? Sango said you looked pale. She knows how hard it is on the newbie, especially humans. She wanted to come herself, but I could come and go faster."

I warmed up inside. Mari was just like any normal friend, caring, nice, and helpful. Only she was a vampire. I shook the thought out of my head and looked over at the pale figure. I reached out and lightly touched her robe. It was velvet, nearly melting under my hot fingertips. Mari chuckled and directed my hand to her face. Her skin was piercingly cold, and her lips, though faintly red, were freezing. I withdrew my hand, shivering. No one living could have skin that cold.

Mari frowned and asked, "Are you scared of me?"

I knew the answer before her question was even out. "No. You're so human it doesn't bother me. But-"

"But?" she prompted.

"But Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha's so violent and beautiful. I knew he couldn't be human, though vamp-. And Miroku just moved so quickly, like he didn't notice there was laws against walking that quickly. But you were careful not to surprise or hurt me," I gushed in a rush, clutching at my shirt.

Mari nodded wisely, saying, "Did you know Inuyasha attacked Sango, too?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"Think how terrified Sango must have been, waking up in this room without a clue, abandoned by her mother a day before and her brother dying in her hands. Then this unseen monster comes and pounces her, without warning. She was strong, but a rag doll to Inuyasha. I barley got to her in time. You see, Inuyasha had already started drinking. Image how hard I had to fight to get him off her, let alone find his ear and practically yank it off to calm him."

I sat, thinking. Sango didn't get a chance to talk to Mari first to calm her down, or collect her thoughts, before Inuyasha charged. And after that she's still living with him and hunting with everyone. She was accepted into the family, but would I? There was already one argument to chuck me, so what's the possibility of me staying? Mari seemed to notice this little pep talk didn't go quite like she planned. She switched tactics and chirped, "Miroku says you were really calm around Inuyasha. No fidgeting or anything. He thinks you could meet everyone once they come back."

I agreed. Of course, I wasn't nervous around him because I didn't know he could bite and kill me instantly. Ah well, might as well not tell Mari that. She was trying so hard to cheer me up. I put on a big smile and urged her to go back to everyone. "Are you sure? I could stay…"

She didn't look like she wanted to stay. Even though she didn't inch toward the door, I could see her crystal eyes flicker with hunger. "Go. I think I'm going to try to find my way around here," I invented.

As soon as I said it I thought I really would. It would be a good past time and useful to know. Mari got up, satisfied that I was okay, and called behind her, "We'll send out a search party if you don't turn up by morning!"

I laughed as she walked around a corner. That's what I felt so comforting about Mari; she never simply vanished in front of me. I felt a little better and got up to find my way around. This was going to be fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh god, surely there can't be six floors! I think this house is playing with my mind… that, or I'm going crazy. Wait, those are the same things. Gaaaaaah!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have I already been here? Yes, the old, bald guy with a mustache looks fairly familiar. Kind of like the old, bald guy right next to him. Damn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if they could track me through this house by just my smell? Should I leave a blood trail for them? Like some messed up Hansel and Gretel story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long does it take to hunt? My stomach can't take much more old geezers glaring at me through thousand year old pictures. Honestly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, I think I heard the front door. Either I'm close or I'm delusional. Don't answer that. I walked up a hallway and came face to face with a boy with hair coca colored hair tied neatly up in a long ponytail and teeth bared. He sniffed me once and leapt into my chest like a trapeze artist. I shrieked and the next second Mari was on me, seeing what was wrong. I stood, hands raised in defense as the new guy nuzzled me. "E-erm…" I gasped.

Mari sighed heavily and pried this stranger from me, scolding, "Kouga, what is your problem? I'm not your mother; I shouldn't have to remind you about your actions. This is Kagome, and she's new. You lay one finger on her, and I promise I will smell it, and your ass will be kicked from here to France and back!"

I thought that was a little harsh. He didn't really do anything… except startle me. I was about to speak up when Inuyasha materialized by Kouga. "She's not even worth biting, huh?" he asked, nodding over at me.

Kouga shook his head and said in a voice low but calm, "She smells like blossoms. I couldn't help myself from smelling her, but I think I scared her a little."

A little? Yesh. I rolled my eyes and Mari laughed. "Where's Sango?" I inquired as Inuyasha and Kouga argued on my scent.

"She's behind us, but she knows the way back. She covers up our traces so the village people don't get suspicious," said Miroku, who had just walked up behind me.

"Have you guys looked into getting bells," I wondered, jumping at Miroku's sudden appearance.

Inuyasha gagged, Mari laughed, Kouga sniffed, and Miroku patted my shoulder. "It's almost dawn everyone, another couple hours at most. Now, where are Sesshormaru and Bankotsu? They have first watch."

I shot a questioning look over at Mari and she mouthed, "We keep guard against Naraku. Never mind, it doesn't concern you. Sango will be here soon, and she'll take you to your room."

Mari walked away, and Inuyasha scoffed at her slow movements. I glared at him. He glared right back, and it wasn't far because he has super eyes. It's impossible to look at them for more than thirty seconds without getting blinded by beauty. "Yo! Bankotsu! Meet Kagome, she smells wonderful!" called Kouga excitedly, waving me around like a present. Oh good.

I looked over but saw no one coming. Wonderful, he's going to sneak up. Sure enough, a figure solidified beside me, causing me to jump back. He blinked at me and then glanced at Kouga, saying bluntly, "Where is she?"

I put my hands on my hips and greeted, "Nice to meet you, too."

He turned slowly and faced me, squinting slightly. Finally his eyes widened and he exclaimed in the same monotone voice, "It's a human."

"Good call," I congratulated, pissed. He didn't have to be so rude!

Bankotsu turned back to Kouga and frowned. "What's she doing here?" he asked, pointing at me.

"Hey, I have a name!" I yelled from behind him.

He turned, so slowly it looked like he was in an old movie and said, "I know. Kagome."

I didn't bother answering. He was obviously used to having his way, and there was no point getting him pissed. Sango came bursting into the little reunion at this point, panting and with something red clutching to her clothes. "Um, Sango, you smell-" I started, the scent of blood foul in the air but all three boys finished my sentence.

"-Wonderful!" they cried.

Hoo boy. This is going to be fun. "Sango. Mari said you could help me find my room?"

"Sure thing, just let me wash off," suggested Sango, giving the boys death looks.

They averted their gazes, Bankotsu saying he needed to find Miroku. He muttered to me, "Nice to meet you," before walking at a snail pace away.

Sango snorted and dragged me to her room, where she washed off the blood stains. "Sorry about Ban," she sighed, scrubbing with all her might.

"Yeah, what's with his reaction?" I asked, perched on the sink.

"Oh, you know I was the only human in this household so I bullied anyone who bugged me with their superpowers. Bankotsu just appeared at the wrong time and wrong place and I kinda dislocated his kneecap. No biggie, but he doesn't go super speed around me anymore," she huffed, wringing out the clothing.

I watched Sango attacked her shirt before stating, "You really had a hard time. I would have left if it was me in your shoes."

Sango puffed and sat down, clothes wrinkled and damp, but she slide them on anyway. "I had nothing to run to. These guys are my family now, and even though it was really hard at first, they're not all bad. Get to know them, and hell, you could call them family, too."

I smiled. That didn't sound like the worst thing imaginable. I hopped off the sink and walked with Sango to her door, to ram into Miroku, about to open the door. There was an awkward detangling of limbs before he announced with an emotionless voice, "I found your father. Mari will take you home."

I stood, not seeing the boy before me. "Oh… oh good," I managed to get out.

That's good. Papa's okay. I'm going home. It's good, right? I turned to Sango, who wasn't looking at me. "You gonna be okay?"

"What do you think?" she shot back.

Miroku left quietly, leaving us alone. "Papa needs me," I defended.

"And I don't?" she demanded.

I didn't understand what she meant until it hit me. Without me here, Sango would be all alone with vampires again. Sure, she had Mari to keep her cheerful and sane, but it wasn't the same as flesh and blood contact. She hadn't shown it, but I bet Sango had been really lonely without another human, and that's why she wanted to become a vampire. To escape the feeling. She must feel so awkward around these graceful creatures all the time. I tried to apologize, but nothing came out. "I'll see you," I choked, rushing to the door, and yanking it open to see Mari strolling toward us.

She gave me a weak smile, which I didn't return. Had I really had this much of an impact on everyone? I mean, I was here for less than a day and yet we got so attached. I wasn't the only human, but I was a new one with new feelings and thoughts. But I can't discard Papa, not after they went to the trouble to find him! "How are you taking me?" I asked, more out of something to say than real interest.

"I'm going to carry you. Hold tight, it won't be like with Inuyasha," Mari warned, her tone more depressed than I'd ever heard it.

"Inuyasha… I bet he's happy I'm leaving," I thought out loud as Mari grabbed hold of my waist.

She gave me a watery look and whispered, "You have no idea."

What was that supposed to mean! But before I could ask, we were moving at the speed of light. The house disappeared from my view, and trees abruptly covered my eyesight. My eyes dried out instantly, causing me to close them to the blurred scenery. But as suddenly as the whirlwind of colors had started, they stopped. Mari put me down on solid ground, which swayed under my feet. "In that tent. Bye," she gave me a hug before, for the first time, vanishing before my eyes.

I stared at the spot for several seconds. Mari, the first and last part of my short time with the vampires, was gone. I thought she would at least walk off into the distance, but she just flew away like all the rest. The sun was slowly rising on the far mountains as I turned and trudged into the tent. Inside, Papa was cooking by the fire, humming softly to himself. I gave him a force grin and greeted, "Hey Papa!"

He turned to face me, my face reflected in his baggy eyes. He looked old… older than I had remembered him. The fire at our village had taken a lot out of him, and I ran over to hug him. "Oh, Kagome. I'm sorry, you must have been so scared!" he apologized into my hair.

I was about to agree before I thought back. Sure I was scared at times, but were the vampires really scary now? The thought of Mari or Miroku, or even Inuyasha being scary now almost brought a real smile to my face. "They were great," I heard myself saying. "They took me in and sheltered me. Then they found you and returned me."

It stung when I said it, though it was true. They had just borrowed me and now I was back home, normal girl in a normal village. "Don't be so depressed, sweetheart!" exclaimed Papa with somewhat of an exasperated laugh.

I couldn't help it. The smile wouldn't come. I stared at the floor in silence before muttering, "I'm going to bed. Night."

I'm sure I worried Papa, acting so gloomy, but I couldn't keep up the act. I wasn't happy I was back, and I was half expecting Mari to appear, telling me I could come back with Papa. But that would never happen, and I wasn't even sure the whole thing happened in the first place. It was only one night, what if I had dreamed it all? I was probably lying somewhere close by and just walked the extra feet to Papa's tent. How silly am I, believing in vampires? I forced myself to say goodnight to Papa in a happy voice and fell into an uneasy sleep where Inuyasha's golden eyes where stalking me, and Sango was lying in my path, bleeding.

"Hey Kags! Would you mind going to pick some berries for dinner?" called my papa.

I shot awake, amber eyes still following me. I shook my head to clear it and answered, "Sure."

I got up, brushed my hair with my fingers before putting it up in a loose bun and getting our collecting basket. I headed into the woods, noticing the sun setting behind the mountains. I had slept through the day and woke up with them. I doubled over to pick some blueberries and wondered farther into the bushes, collecting blueberries, strawberries, and some blackberries. But what I really wanted was raspberries, which didn't grow unless you go deep in the woods.

I stomped off, making enough noise to scare any bear, or bird for that matter, and found the patch of berries. "Gotcha," I muttered triumphantly, picking some off a nearby bush.

For the next two days I picked berries, leaves, and herbs for Papa's cooking and studying. We were falling into a rhythm, and I had all but convinced myself everyone had been a dream. It was that day when I was out searching farther than normally for a new raspberry bush when I stumbled onto… him. His long, silver hair was swinging gently against his back as he walked away from me at a stroll of a human.

I gasped, lunging myself at the figure. Surely it couldn't be Inuyasha. Surely not. When the man turned around I was met with furious dark gold eyes. This man had what looked like violent purple scars running down his cheeks, and a tattoo the shape of a moon imprinted on his forehead. He snarled, his fingernails, which were unreasonably long, attaching to my arms.

I screamed out, blood spurting between his nail and my punctured skin. His eyes narrowed and he hissed out with a voice so deadly low I had to strain my ear to hear it, "Kagome?"

I collapsed at my name. He was a vampire. I looked up into the dark eyes. They looked so much like Inuyasha's, but Inuyasha's was bathed in light and hope, while this vampire's was clouded with darkness and foreboding. He let go of me and stood up, towering over me. "I'm Sesshormaru, Inuyasha's half brother. What are you doing here?"

What was I doing here? It took me a moment to remember why I had come so far into the woods and so close to their hunting grounds. "I- er, was picking berries. For Papa," I babbled.

Sesshormaru looked satisfied but angry. "Well I suggest you do that elsewhere. If I hadn't just fed you would have been dinner."

I nodded, looking down at my feet. It was better I was with Papa; I wasn't in danger of being eaten daily. But, I couldn't lie to myself. I missed them. Sango had survived without getting drained, and Mari seemed like Ms. Self Control. I would have been better than fine, I would have been safe with them. But Papa needs me. He's getting old and can't go out to do all these chores.

I bowed to Sesshormaru, mumbling an apology. He scoffed, "Do not say sorry to me. Do you realize what you have down, idiot human?"

I stood, cocking an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Inuyasha's been unbearable since you left, always throwing tantrums about the littlest things, spending all day in your room and then at night only coming out for thirty minutes to drink and then hide back in your room. He say he's just trying to catch the scent Kouga was talking about, and that made Kouga join him. You have two vampires absolutely numb over you, and Sango hasn't gone hunting with us since you've left. What kind of thing, human or not, does that to a clan? Even Bankotsu, who met you for two minutes, has been childishly quiet during hunting and hasn't spoken to anyone. You can just imagine what Miroku and Mari are doing to themselves. Poor Mari is-"

"Stop!" I cried.

I didn't want to know what pain I'd caused Mari by picking Papa over her. I stumbled back in the forest, holding my hands over my ears. "I can't take this. I can't take the fact that I hurt them!"

I turned and ran. I ran so hard I didn't even know if my feet were on the ground. It hurt with every step, the vibrations tingling my body and sending, "Hurt them, hurt them, hurt them" coursing through my veins.

I entered the house, flinging the door open to find Papa, sitting on his chair like always in front of the fire. It was so peaceful here, but this wasn't where I wanted to be anymore. This little tent wasn't my home anymore. I walked over to Papa and roused him. He blinked, looking up at me with sleepy eyes. The eyes of an old man. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked kindly.

I felt tears flood my eyes. He seemed to pick up that something was wrong and pulled me into a bony, weak hug. It made me cry harder. "Honey, I have good news!" he said suddenly, "I just talked to Hojo, and he's going to take over your job while you go get married!"

I stared at him, about to laugh. "U-um, what?" I clarified.

"Married! I'll let you go off for six months to find your true love, and then you'll come back here on June 14th with this lucky man and I'll have you wed that night! I'm old… old enough to worry about the family business. There's only a matter of time before I go, and then where will the village get their medicines? You need yourself a nice, strong, intelligent, young fellow to help you out around here. Until then, Hojo is willing to take half a year off his schooling to help around here."

I couldn't even speak. The words of gratitude and relief overwhelmed all senses. He was letting me go back. Of course, he wasn't going to know where I was going, but one thing was for sure: I wasn't breaking his heart by following mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, that's all I got for today. Phew, that was a lot of writing!  
_

_Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!_


	2. Reunion

_Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter… I blame homework for the shortness of it. Sorry about that, but school's really pushing it on this year! Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sadly, so very sadly, not mine… BUT MARI IS! -hugs-_

Chapter 2: Reunion

I rushed around, collecting all the books and charts Hojo would need to take care of Papa. He would be here any moment, and I was as prepared as I was to left two nights ago, when Papa told me I could go live alone for half a year. There was a faint knock on the door, and with a final tug on my shirt and smoothing of my disastrous hair, I swung it open. A boy, not much taller than me, wearing a black school uniform and holding a basket, stepped in. "Hey Kagome," he greeted warmly, holding out the basket.

I took it, and saw it revealed some horrid smelling white planet that was supposedly good for the skin. I didn't bother asking more, and thanked him. "Now, I have everything laid out, if you'll just-" I started explaining, but Hojo held up his hand sternly.

"Everything will be fine here. Your father tells me you're going off to a real school. I wish knowledge upon you," he said with such jealousy I laughed.

"Thanks," I repeated, winking over at Papa. We both knew Hojo wouldn't accept this job if it helped me get married.

This was it. I took the first step out of the little tent, holding some food, water, and a basket chalk full of onions. I had no idea where I was going. Mari had run way too fast for me to catch any landmarks, so I headed off to my raspberry bush. It was the closest place I could think of where I saw Sesshormaru. Maybe I'll see him again!

I started off briskly, reaching the bush by sunset. Perfect. I turned once, scanning the trees, and called out in the dark in a carrying voice, "HELLO?"

My pathetic echo faded softly, and the only thing my yell accomplished was scare all mammals without a ten-yard radius. I walked a little farther into the forest and stopped. It was dark out now, the sun blocked out by the towering peaks. I sucked in some air and cried out, "Sesshormaru?"

There was no response for a moment before a low, rumbling growl sounded from my right. I raced toward it, heart thumping. It could be a vampire! I rounded a corner to a clearing, where a gigantic grizzly bear was emitting a threatening rumble. Oh dear. I froze, locking eyes with the beast. It's black pupils narrowed at me and it took a step forward. I tried moving my legs, but nothing happened. My throat was dry, and all I had was my onions to protect me. I clutched at the basket and took a slow, deep breath. Then I opened my mouth… and screamed.

* * *

It was unlike anything I'd ever heard. I would have dismissed it as a mating call for birds if it hadn't been so high pitched and desperate. I turned my head, my ears quivering as they picked up the shrill vibrations in the air. Was that a person screaming?

I stood up from the meal I had been sharing with Bankotsu, and whispered, "Did you hear that? Sounded like a cry for help."

Bankotsu nodded, but didn't take a step with me. "I'm full, I don't feel like feeding anymore. Meet you back at the house."

I glared at him. Since when did Ban pass up some helpless blood? Oh yeah, since that _girl_ left. Honestly, there's nothing special about her. Why is everyone so hooked up around her? "You better get back, too. I sensed Kouga racing back to _her_ room. I think he's going to try to mark his territory again."

I stiffened. Just because Kouga and I were fighting about her room didn't mean I missed her. I wanted to burn it, so she would get out of my head. It was like her scent is feeding off my consciousness, never letting me rest. I shook my head and smelled… garlic. My nose wrinkled at the same time as Bankotsu's. "I'm going. Don't tear up the forest looking for this human," he ordered, turning and running off.

I rolled my eyes and followed the overwhelming scent of garlic closer and closer to the village until finally I caught sounds of a fight. I broke into a trot, and was upon the scene in seconds. A bear, about a quarter the size of Sesshormaru's real form, was sniffing a tree with annoyance. I followed its gaze and saw _her._ Was in the world was she doing up there? I blinked and sighed, "What the hell?"

I could hear her intake of breath, and before I knew what was happening the bear stood on it's hide legs and started scratching it's way up the tree. She didn't even scream, her fear paralyzing her limps to the tree. I shot up and unhooked her, muttering, "Idiot."

Once we were far away from the bear I set her down and gave her my worst look. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Huh? You could have killed me back there, with all that garlic. Is that your master plan? Killing off the vampires?"

Tears were forming in her eyes, and I thought I'd been too hard on her. After all, she was just about eaten alive. But no, she leapt up and crashed into my chest with such force even I staggered a little. Her breath was hot against my chest as she cried out with joy. Such dramatics. I took her arms and yanked them off me, causing her to gasp in pain. Good, she understands I didn't want to touch her. I let her go and demanded, "How the hell did you get out here?"

Her eyes were drying up as her face fell. "I was looking for you," she admitted.

For me? Why? I gnashed my teeth at her and asked, "Why would you want me?"

She looked seriously put out. Was she expecting me to welcome her with open arms? Jeez. I let out a breath and repeated, "What are you doing here?"

I was impressed she didn't burst into tears. It sure looked like she was giving her all not to. Her face was bright red and her fists were balled. "I… Papa let me go. I wanted to come back, but only if you want me. A-and I guess that's not the case," she explained with watery eyes.

Come back? I was suddenly almost knocked off my feet by a force only one thing could cause. Mari. I fell against a tree, grunting with the impact. Her voice ran out in my head, commanding with a hint of hysteria, "IS IT KAGOME? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! SHE'D BE BACK I KNEW IT! DIDN'T I, INUYASHA? DIDN'T I?"

I squinted against the thunder in my head and agreed, "Yeah, you knew all right, Mari. Now shut up."

Kagome looked at me and frowned. Oh, this must look awkward. But I didn't have time to explain or even get up. Mari's voice was bombarding me with questions. "IS SHE OKAY? YOU DIDN'T KILL HER DID YOU? BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANCE!"

I shook my head and said, "Mari. Hush."

She silenced, and I turned to Kagome, who was staring at me with something like fear and amazement. "Where you talking to Mari just then?" she asked, her eyes wide.

No, I was talking to my imaginary friend named Mari. She hates you. I rolled my eyes and stood up with a groan. "Yeah, she wants you to come back ASAP. Hop on."

I bent over for her to ride piggyback, but she didn't move. I turned back around, and saw her looking at me blankly. "Hop on my back, unless you want me to drop you in the middle of nowhere."

She seemed motivated by that to jump on and hold tight. Good girl. Right before I was about to take off I smelled it. The garlic on her had worn off and her natural scent was wafting to me. In this close contact it practically assaulted my nose, filling it with the dull scent I'd been trying to pick up since she left. It was bright, the very texture of her skin matching the smell. It smelled beautiful and warm, like a spring day, with splashes of blossoms. It was enough to make me halt my forward progress to breath in.

I could tell she was about to ask why we hadn't started running, so I started full sprint. Immediately her hands attacked my neck, and her legs intertwined with my pelvic bones. It would have been painfully unbearable to any human, but I ran with ease as she clinged desperately for her life. How amusing humans are. Her smell was whipped away in the breeze blowing through our hair, so my mind cleared enough to remember where the house was. We were there in seconds, and before she knew it I was letting her down on solid ground. Her scent was overpowering here, without the wind to break it up or the forest to mingle other smells around. She shook out her hair, grinning, and the scent blinded me. It was so beautiful!

A shriek from the door announced Mari. She galloped to Kagome, both girls crying out and hugging fiercely. I slithered by them, purposely brushing by Kagome's arm, and retreated to my room. Her smell was all over me, resting peacefully on my clothes and my scenes. Kouga appeared at my door shortly, having congratulated Kagome on joining us again. He was covered with her smell too. We stared at each other for a moment before sighing. We couldn't fight this one out with fists

* * *

Mari appeared at the door, her brilliant blue hair flying every which way as she streaked toward me in a whirlwind of tears and cries. I joined her, our voices reaching breaking point as we hugged tightly. Well, I hugged tightly and she patted my back, not wanting to snap me in half.

It was so good to be back with her my legs wouldn't hold me up, and I couldn't make it inside without her help. Inside, a frantic Sango, who was poking and hugging me to make sure I was still human, trampled me. Miroku, who groped me with such pleaser it was like he felt deprived of my body, greeted me as well. Sango personally slapped him silly after that. How could I have left these guys?

I looked around, but couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. He must have snuck off somewhere, not wanting to join in the celebrations. After all, it was only Mari's power over him that he brought me at all. I remembered back to the forest, when I was sitting awkwardly on his back. He wouldn't move an inch, and I was sure it was because he was thinking about just dumping me there.

I sighed, but brightened when Kouga came up behind me, hugging me around the middle. He must have missed me too, for he wouldn't let go until Sango hit him over the head. Good ol' Sango. Mari was jumping around this whole time, absolutely uncontrollable. She was going to make cookies, then make a party, then build a bed for me herself, then save the world from overpopulation. Oh, she was on a roll. It wasn't until Miroku grabbed her shoulders and forced her not to jump did she regain her senses.

"So what are you doing back, not that we don't want you," amended Sango once the commotion had died down.

"Papa's letting me life alone for 6 months," I explained, following Sango toward her room with Mari skipping joyfully behind us.

Sango frowned and asked, "Why would he willingly let you life with vampires?"

I giggled and answered, "Oh, he doesn't know where I'm living. He said I had to be back on June 14th with a fiancé!"

A silence filled the room as my words sunk in. "Where are you going to find a fiancé living here?" Sango inquired, breaking the quiet.

"I'll be your fiancé!" suggested Mari cheerfully, not knowing what one was.

"Um, thanks Mari. But my fiancé is someone I'm going to marry," I smiled apologetically.

She looked confused, but then her eyes brightened and she said, "Ooooooh!"

We'd reached Sango's room, and she let us in to find Bankotsu, his coal black hair braided tightly, falling down his back. He was wearing an odd white robe with a bright purple star printed on a sleeve. He looked up when we entered, his bangs swinging to show an identical star adorning his tan forehead. "Sango," he acknowledged, tipping his head.

Sango waved and greeted, "Hey Ban. What are you doing here?"

He took his eyes off Sango and moved them to me. "I wanted to ask Kagome a question," he replied, midnight blue eyes fixed on my cinnamon brown.

"Yes?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

"Are you really staying here? With us?" he asked in a monotone voice, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"Only if it's okay with everyone," I answered in the same tone.

He nodded once, sending his braid swaying softly against his back. "You'll find a bed and supplies in your room when you return there. Nobunaga had a little too much fun with the furniture, so I apologize in advance. He was in an entertaining mood."

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much."

Mari's squeak of glee made us all turn. "Sorry. Just excited your back," she smiled, blushing.

Oh Mari. Sango rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Honestly you're acting like she's back from the dead…" and Bankotsu bowed his way out of the room.

"Hey Mari?" I asked as the girls headed down to check out my room.

"What's up?" she replied.

"When I saw Sesshormaru in the forest, he told me that you were sad I left…" I said slowly.

I didn't know how much she knew about that meeting, or if she knew about it at all. But she nodded her head, and allowed me to continue. "Well, what happened when I was gone? Sure I was depressed, but I still moved forward. What did you guys do?"

Sango grew quiet and Mari answered, "We did the same. Sesshormaru was the only one that didn't change after you aband- I mean left us. He kept trying to get us back to normal, but everyone had different reactions. Inuyasha and Kouga got very protective of your room, claiming your sheets and parts of the floor with your scent. Don't get me wrong, but it was creepy how much Inuyasha defended that the only reason he spent hours in your room was because he didn't want Kouga to win this beat they had."

"Yeah, and Bankotsu wouldn't talk. From the like three sentences Sesshormaru got out of him, he said he had nothing to say anymore. Depressing, huh? And Mari here was the worst by far," Sango interrupted from Mari's explanation.

"What did Mari do?" I demanded, staring from Mari to Sango with wide eyes.

"She didn't smile. It's Mari, so you know that's her like defining characteristic. When she hunted she barely ate anything and wouldn't cheer up about anything. But, that wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for her personality. She affects people around her with her chipper mood, but since you left it had deepened to a hole of sadness that was infecting the whole house. You made it bad just before she was going to do something stupid," whispered Sango sadly.

My mouth was open with shock. "Mari… I'm sorry!" I chocked out, knowing it wasn't enough.

"It's okay. You're back, and that's all that matters," she promised, smiling brightly at me.

Mari… how had I done this to her? And why was Sesshormaru the only one with a sane head on his shoulders? What's with me that made everyone react so strongly? As if Sango had read my thoughts she said, "You figured out that you really impacted us, huh?"

I nodded. "We asked Sesshormaru why that was, but he wouldn't answer. I'm sure it's important though. A gift," she went on.

A gift? Me? We were at my room, and Mari jumped ahead of us to swing the door open. "Kagome! Welcome to your new room!"

* * *

I sat by my window, staring blankly out at the backyard. What was going on around here? Kouga was writing something behind me, but I didn't turn to look. What's the point? I blinked out and breathed out against the cold glass, making it fog up. The sunrise was coming in another few minutes, and I should shut the curtains. But I didn't move. Kouga stood up and walked out of my room without a word, and I said nothing to him.

This human, Kagome Higurashi, was living with us. This feeling never happened around Sango when she first came. She just beat us up and demanded respect, but Kagome was soft. So soft I was certain if I touched her she would break. Her fare skin was so smooth, like silk, not like Sango's, who had skin hard enough to hunt with. They were so different, so how could Kagome possibly life with us? She was like a piece of silk that would be torn and destroyed by a pack of animals. She wasn't like us.

I turned and saw Sesshormaru standing in my doorway. What's his problem? "What?" I demanded.

He strolled past me and jerked my curtains shut on the sun that was seconds away from rising. "Idiot," he sighed, as though I was actually going to let the sun touch me. What a jerk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

Sesshormaru leaned gracefully on my wall and said, "We have a problem.

* * *

"Oh… my god…" I breathed, staring around the room with awe.

Mari was playing with my curtains, which were black with shining silver stares embroidered in them and hanging carelessly down from my window. "This is… too much," I gasped.

The room had grown. I was sure of it. It was the same size of Sango's now, with just as much decoration littering the walls and floor. I had a beautiful dark rug with half moons scattering around it. I looked at my bedspread to see the same theme. It was so sparkly and beautiful; I could feel my legs shacking. All this was for me. "Thank you," I managed to squeeze out.

Mari hugged me and laughed, "What's wrong? Is it bad?"

"No! Absolutely not! Don't you change a thing! This is unreal," I cried, raising my hands to defend the artistic chest, which was shaped like a full moon.

Mari laughed, and Sango opened a new closet to reveal clothing I'd never seen before. She yanked out a brown spaghetti strap shirt and asked, "Mari, where does Nobunaga get all these? I found new clothes in my closet my second day here too."

Mari shrugged and said, "Maybe he collects them. Sesshormaru probably knows, but he'd never tell."

I walked over my silky soft carpet to my new bed and sat down on it. Not a creak emitted from the structure, and I leapt at Mari with my arms outstretched. "Oh! This is too much!"

Mari laughed and hugged me back. I was really moving in with vampires. It was almost scary how much I loved that idea. I turned and raced to Sango, who side stepped my hug but patted me on the back. She wasn't a very emotional person. It must be because she had such a hard life. I hoped I could loosen her up and awaken the girlish joy I knew was barred somewhere. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked, surveying my room again.

"Well it's sunrise, so let's get some sleep. I'll come wake you up when it's ten minutes before sunset, okay?" Mari planned.

I agreed and Sango waved good night. I climbed into bed and watched as a nearly full sun poked out from behind my majestic new curtains. "Hey there," I smiled up at it.

It shone down at me; it's light shining onto the floor like the moon my first night here. I thought about everything that had changed. I was given all this, and everyone seemed glad I was back, but were they really going to adjust to me living here?

I closed my eyes, thinking, and drifted into a dreamless state. That was the first night I fell asleep to a sunrise and woke up to it's setting. It wasn't until I woke up to Mari gently shacking me did my stomach growl hungrily at me. What was I supposed to eat in a house full of vampires?

I got up and changed into a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a scarf I found in the closet and walked with Mari to the entrance way. There, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango stood around, waiting for Sesshormaru and Bankotsu. "Morning," I greeted, before amending, "I mean… night?"

Sango laughed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. I saw them flicker with hunger as he glanced at me. "Um… Mari?" I asked quietly.

"What's up?" she said, turning to face me.

"Er, what am I supposed to eat?" I questioned stupidly.

Mari laughed and answered, "Oh, Sango usually eats after the hunt. There's a kitchen three flights up and to the right. Inuyasha, could you quickly take her up? If we've left, come find us at the meadow."

Inuyasha looked murderous. I gulped as he walked over to me. "Come on," he grunted, not looking at me.

I followed, leaving Mari's pleasant chatter as we climbed slowly up some steps.

* * *

Gah, why is this happening to me? I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of her scent drifting up to my room. It was so faint, but still strong enough to tease at my nose. God damn her. I walked down to the entrance hall half an hour early and found Kouga sighing by the door. He couldn't sleep either, but wouldn't admit why.

I could smell her before I could see her. Walking up with Mari, her scent wafting toward me in waves. I rearranged my face from total bliss to disgust so I wouldn't look like Kouga, who was practically drooling on the floor. She asked some stupid questions and somehow I ended up showing her to the kitchen. We didn't even have a kitchen until Sango moved in.

I looked over at her, and I could see her mahogany eyes looking down at her feet as we climbed. Every breath she took made my heart race. I could hear her lungs working the air, the necessary element of life. I turned my gaze away and turned a corner to come to the kitchen. "Here," I gestured, pointing to the last door on the end.

"How do I get back to my room?" she asked shyly, fear clear on her face.

I should probably back off on the tough guy act. It's obvious she doesn't think I love her smell. I cleared my throat to rid it of the harsh tone and replied, "Just go down four stories and go to the east of the house. Your room is by the Big Oak in the backyard."

She looked up at me, seemingly surprised by my changed tone. Well, she just needs to learn I have a different side. She smiled up at me, and said, "Thank you," so quietly I wouldn't have been able to pick it up if I was normal.

"Feh," I grumbled.

I was about to rush off when a sound stopped me. A laugh. I turned to see Kagome smiling widely at me, her eyes beaming up into mine. "You aren't mad I came back, are you?" she accused.

I gulped, thinking fast. "Of course I am. Why the hell would I want more humans around? That's just… stupid."

Her smile was wiped off her face so fast even I barely caught the movement. Her eyes dulled and her face fell. "Oh. Yeah. How stupid of me," she agreed in a low voice.

Damn it. I sped off and caught up with Mari and Bankotsu quickly. "Hey, I hope you didn't leave her all alone without directions," shot Mari as I reached spitting distance.

"Thanks for the confidence," I panted.

Bankotsu turned to face me, amazingly avoiding the trees he was running at. "Why do you feel guilty?"

Whenever he does talk, which is rare, he just has to notice the important things we try to hide. Mari closed her eyes for a moment, jumping around a rock in the process, and glared at me. "What did you do? You feel like you just drowned Kagome or something."

I sighed and ran faster to past them. "I just yelled at her, so she's sad. That's all!" I cried, trying to get them off my tail as we dodged trees and bushes.

"That's all it takes to make you feel so bad?" giggled Mari from behind me.

Damn it. "That's not what I said!" I yelled back, and Bankotsu grinned.

"Let's just go hunt," he requested calmly. "Oh, and Sesshormaru was looking for you. He was talking about if you thought about what he said last night?"

My face went blank. Was he that pursistent? "Okay... thanks," I answered, rushing into the forest

* * *

Food… any kind of food you could think of. I'm surprised Sango isn't spherical with all these options! I took down a box labeled, "Green Goblins" and opened them.

I picked up a green gummy shaped like a deformed bear and popped it into my mouth. It was awful! I put the box down, searching around, and found my goal. Cereal. I walked over to it and looked at the choices. Some looked half normal, so I picked up a box and smelled it. Sugary. I ate a couple bites, decided it was delicious, and poured a bowl full.

After I was done munching on the sugar-encrusted breakfast, I moved to the corridor and Inuyasha's voice rang though my head, _"Just go down four stories and go to the east of the house. Your room is by the Big Oak in the backyard."_

I walked down the hallway until I found the stairs and descended four flights to a familiar landing. I skipped past some portraits of old farts and peeped out a window here and there. The backyard was enormous, twice as big as the house, and I could see a gigantic oak tree that Inuyasha had talked about. I ran forward toward it, feeling more and more confident about my steps until I sprinted smack dab into a wall. It knocked me backward.

I staggered back, my nose giving a sickening crack. I felt the warm liquid rushing down my face before I felt the pain. I clamped my hands around my face as blood rushed through my fingers and onto the ground. This was bad. More blood dripped onto the carpet as I tried to stop the flow. I looked around for a window to make sure the tree was still there, but couldn't find one. This was really bad

* * *

_I'm sooooo sorry this isn't anywhere as long as the previous chappie but it's something, right? Please review if you can find it in your heart to make an author feel wanted!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Problems

_Sorry for having to change the rating, but the language is getting ahem adult. Hehe. Anyway, SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG/cowers from furious Mari/ don't kill me! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Find comfort that I don't own Inuyasha. /evil cackle in the background/_

Chapter 3: Problems

I ran through the woods, headed on Sesshormaru's scent.

_Flashback_

Sesshormaru leaned gracefully on my wall and said, "We have a problem."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring what Sesshormaru's problems where until he hissed out, "I've chosen you to deal with it."

"What?" I cried, outraged. Just because we're half brothers doesn't mean he's gonna dump his troubles on me! "You gotta be kidding me!"

Sesshormaru closed his eyes, as if trying to defend himself from my stupidity, before continuing, "When I say 'we' I mean the entire clan has a problem, you half wit. Now for the love of God shut up and let me explain what's going on."

I slammed my fist into the wall but said nothing. If this was something stupid I was going to kill him. "It's come to my knowledge that Kagome needs a fiancé in the time span of six months. Here's our choices: either she leaves now or you marry her."

I sat there for a full thirty seconds, letting my brain fully compute Sesshormaru's words before lunging. "WHAT KIND OF TWISTED LOGIC IS THAT?" I demanded, gasping as he dodged my punch with one fluid movement.

"You, whose brain has the same I.Q of a deflated balloon, have no right to yell at me about logic," drawled Sesshormaru in his annoyingly bored voice.

Where does he get these insults, honestly? He must have some hidden book he studies from nightly. I glared up at him from the ground, where I'd oh so smoothly fallen after my attack, and shot, "Why does she have to leave?"

Sesshormaru sighed, like it was costing him valuable effort to open his mouth and emit noise. Jeez. "Oh misfortunate being with the knowledge equal to a lampshade do try to comprehend what's going on. Kagome is staying with us only because her father is expecting a lover by the end of 6 months. If one of us doesn't decide to marry her than she has to leave and find her love as soon as possible. It'll take at least three months to find this man, and then the other three to get to know him and develop affections toward him."

I rolled my eyes and suggested, "Just let her choose to stay here or go somewhere else."

Sesshormaru's look sent chills down my spine. God, he could be creepy sometimes. "She chose to stay here when she tracked us down when her father released her instead of running off somewhere else. Understand?"

I nodded, hating that bastard more and more. "Now, you must start showing affections to her by-" started Sesshormaru but I cut him off.

"Woah, woah, woah there! I'm not marrying that half wit!" I cried.

Sesshormaru made a noise that could have been a laugh if it wasn't so diluted with sarcasm. "She's at least a hundred times smarter than you, and you have to marry her by default."

I stared at him, and with another effort consuming sigh Sesshormaru explained, "I was picked to chose the vampire to marry her, and I chose you. Suck it up and deal with it, you big whiner."

"What the hell? Just ask Kagome who she wants to marry!" I shouted back.

Sesshormaru answered in a rush, too mad at my brainless tactics to sigh. "Because she doesn't know any of you. I know you all of you, and I pick you. Don't you dare start throwing a fit because I have to check on Bankotsu, I sense trouble. We'll discuss this later."

_End Flashback_

God damn stuck up vampire. Can't he just pick on someone else? Anyone else? I rushed through the leaves and came to a holt in front of Sesshormaru, who was looking over at a nearby bush with hungry eyes. I stood motionless as he disappeared in a millisecond and attacked the poor victim who was trying to hide. I waited until he came back, his eyes returned to a calm and wise state. "Inuyasha," he greeted.

"Sesshormaru," I inclined, just as formal. This wasn't a laughing matter anymore, and I could tell Sesshormaru wasn't having second thoughts about his decision.

"So, Ban said you wanted me?" I asked lazily, trying to loosen the tension between us.

"Yes," replied Sesshormaru sharply. Strike that plan.

"…About me mar-" I began, but Sesshormaru cut me off and called into the darkness, "Mari, please stop hiding."

My eyes widened as I turned to see a confident Mari climbing out of a tree with sticks poking out of her hair. "Ah, well Sesshy there's a perfectly good explanation as to why I was hanging out there," she assured, nodding.

Sesshormaru raised his eyebrows and said, "By all means, do tell."

She stood straight and poised, the dirt on her robes clashing with her royal stance. "You see, Bankotsu was kind enough to direct me here, after Inuyasha, because I wanted to ask him a few more questions about Kagome."

Sesshormaru blinked, obviously resorting to asking Bankotsu telepathically if the story was true. I could already tell she was pulling her famous lies, and only Sesshormaru or I could see through them because of our gifts. Mari kept her face completely blank and her eyes glittered with trust. "What did you hear?" asked Sesshormaru conversationally.

We both knew Sesshormaru had seen through Mari's fib, but it'd taken him longer than he'd ever admit. Mari knew he was mad, and answered truthfully, "Nothin'. I just got here when you were stopping Inuyasha half way through his sentence about him mar-?"

Sesshormaru nodded and flicked a finger at her, saying, "Go back home and get Kagome something before she starves."

Mari smiled and darted off. I turned to Sesshormaru, who uttered bluntly, "Mari already knows. She's sharp, so go talk to her. We'll talk later, but I have to find Kouga. I think he's gotten in trouble again."

Sesshormaru zipped off and I turned and followed Mari's footprints until we met at the house. "Hey, Sesshormaru told me to come," I said, walking up behind her.

"Yeah, I supposed as much," she laughed, "You haven't eaten yet, though. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry," I half lied as we cracked the down open.

A smell so powerful it knocked me to the ground flooded my brain. It washed out my senses and rationality; it's presence pumping through my veins. It was nearly unbearable. I could feel Mari trying to talk to me, but this smell had blocked out everything. It rang through my mind, echoing itself on my thoughts. That smell. Blood.

* * *

I sat down, trying to think logically about what to do. House full of vampires. Blood everywhere. Should I go and try to wash up, or stay put so I wouldn't spread the sent around more? I took off my shirt and used it to block the blood from touching anything else. There were already big blotches of red liquid staining the floor; it's color spreading across the carpet.

I jumped wildly when I heard a long, low, terrifying howl. It wasn't a coyote, but something just as big and furious. I scrambled to my feet, looking around quickly. The sound was echoing through the hallway, the moan fading away and leaving an eerie silence. I didn't know it then, but it was the cry of a vampire on the hunt.

Shit. What the hell was she thinking, getting cut? I raced through the house, a blur of hunger. Damn it, damn it, damn it! This always happens during a hunt. I loose control of my body when the power of thirst is too overwhelming, but part of me can still think clearly. I skidded down a staircase and halted, opening my nose to the sweet smell of warm blood.

She was close. I pranced down the hallway and felt another howl of victory tear from my throat. I tried forcing myself to stop, but too much willpower wanted to feed. I turned a corner and found her, lying in the hallway… topless. I stopped for a second, taken aback at the view of Kagome's bra, and mentally pounced on the chance to try to regain some sense. No such luck, but Mari did take that opportune time to thunder in my head, "INUYASHA, LAY ONE FINGER ON HER AND I WILL SLICE YOU INTO AN UNREGAGNISABLE MEATLOAF OF A MALE!"

I shook my head and stared over at her, her large brown eyes widened with fear. I could see my own reflect in them, my teeth were grinding together and a snarl parted with my lips as I advanced. My eyes were a bloody red. Damn it. I took another step and she tried to scoot back. I lashed out at her leg and latched on, making her scream out. Damn it!

She had tears in her eyes from not blinking and the pain shooting through her body. I could feel her pain, which meant I had already toned into her system. Was I really about to drink her? Psh, no. I wouldn't hurt Kagome… she's too stupid to die. My mouth opened to reveal a mouth full of longing, bright white teeth. I could hear her hiccup a plea and then her high, shrill scream coursed through my ears.

Shit.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

I think someone called my name before I was knocked out with the pain. It was unbearable… nothing like I expected. Not that I expected it to be a fun trip down to Happy Town, but words fail to describe what happened next. 

I saw Mom first, her chipper smile filling up my memory. Her short crop hair was blowing softly in the breeze as Papa came up and hugged her. It was the picture I had sitting in my room now, the two holding each other, their smiles big and strong. That's when they were happy, before I was born, and before… it.

I opened one eye and a blurry outline of someone came into my vision. I felt like I had a hang over; everything hurt and my blood was pounding in my ears. I forcefully opened my other eye and found I was looking at Mari. Her expression was that of utter calm and her mouth was moving ninety miles an hour. I could just make out faint wisps of her words as she gushed them to someone standing next to her. More blinking and some willpower later, I made out Bankotsu, leaning over me with a strict face. What the hell?

I tried moving, and found it was painless. Of course, on further investigation I found out I wasn't moving at all. I must have been drugged or something… uh oh, Mari looks like she's ready to punch something into the next millennium. Scary.

Bankotsu's asking me something… what's he saying? Do I want cheese on my eyeballs? Did I remember to take my cauliflower this morning? Have I drunken too much mayonnaise? I concentrated harder and heard, "…not nearly as bad as we thought. She'll be moving in a few hours and back to normal by nightfall…oh dear ... never thought this would happen… Sesshormaru hasn't come back yet… not since I've talked to them… no…"

I blinked and opened my mouth to say something but found to great annoyance I couldn't control even my face muscles. Mari seemed to pick up that I was conscious, though, and leaned down to me with a relaxed and soothing face. "Hey there, Kags. How you feeling?"

I didn't bother trying to answer. It would just frustrate me more, which was not what I wanted right now. She gave me a quick, almost invisible smile, before turning to Bankotsu and requesting he filled me in on what happened. I just lay there, slowly trying and failing to move any part of my body. Mari then turned to me and said, "Is it okay if I go check up on Sango? She hasn't been able to sleep well with you in your condition."

I couldn't nod or say yes, but I guess I didn't really have a choice either way. Mari walked out of the room and shut the door with a snap. What was going on? Bankotsu put down a clipboard and sat down next to the bed I was lying on, his face wiped of emotion. I waited for him to say something, and finally he spoke up. "It's morning, so sorry for the exhaustion. It's been hard to stay awake..."

He paused for a moment and it struck me as weird to see Bankotsu in such a weak and passive state. He rubbed his eyes and continued, "We've been up for three night and days straight, waiting for you to wake up. Kouga was convinced Inuyasha had killed you, no matter how many times I told him you were perfectly fine."

I lay there in a state of complete confusion. Bankotsu really sucks at this whole 'clearing up' speech. He picked up on my lack of knowledge and sighed, "Try moving your mouth."

I blinked up at him. What does he think I've been trying to do for the past five minutes, telepathically talk to him instead of verbally? Bankotsu made a serious clucking noise at me and ordered, "I mean try, don't just move it. Will it to move."

Oh, was he lucky I couldn't throw around some choice words about now. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my glued together lips. Something happened, not on my face, but near my stomach. A low, desperate growl. My eyes shot open and Bankotsu covered his mouth with silent laughter. My stomach growled at me!

It was then that I found how unbelievably hungry. I hadn't eaten anything filling in what felt like weeks. I was impressed I wasn't comatose with lack of food. My body shook at the thought of food and I felt one of my hands twitch to life! SCORE! I cast my gaze on Bankotsu, and he said, "Good. Improvement. I'll go get you some food."

I couldn't nod quite yet, but I did proudly flex my fingers at his retreating back. It wasn't until he was gone that I realized I still had no idea where I was or what was going on. I need to work on my strategies. Luckily, Bankotsu was back in a heartbeat, sending my movable hand into spasms of joy at the scent of food. He laughed softly and put the tray down. There was a moment of silence where Bankotsu kind of fidgeted and I playfully tapped my fingers, resulting in the moving of my other hand. It was a double-digit party on my bed, let me tell you.

Bankotsu finally sighed and explained, "I was waiting to see if your mouth would wake up, but it looks like it's waking up through your arms and then down to your feet. I'm sorry…"

Woah, he's not saying I don't get food, right! I slammed my hands down in protest to this train of thought, which made Bankotsu do his quiet laugh. "I know you're hungry, but Mari just left and Sango's asleep right now. After all, it is morning. You see, to feed you I'd have to… um, feed you personaly."

I would have shrugged my shoulders, but ended in kind of flopping my arms into a painful half circle. Bankotsu smiled, and I was impressed how many times he'd shown emotion in the short time I'd been awake. It wasn't like him. I blinked and flopped some more so I had the motion of a fish out of water down almost perfectly. Of course Mari chose that time to walk in on Bankotsu laughing while I wiggled on the bed.

I don't think I ever saw her more surprised. Her eyes widened and she kind of mouthed words she wanted to say. I would have laughed if my face aloud me to move it. But Bankotsu straightened and mumbled, "She can move."

I wiggled majestically and Mari burst out laughing. I'm sure it was funny to see a human showing off their crazy jiggling skills, but it was even funnier to see Mari laughing her head off at me. You see, my body chose that precise time to decide I could use my shoulders and torso all at once… resulting in chaos.

* * *

What have I done? 

I pried my teeth off Kagome's neck and staggered backwards as Mari slashed at my back. Her nails were elongated and dripping blood that dried instantly. "KAGOME!" she cried, rushing over to Kagome who had collapsed on the wall.

I backed away, rushing through the house faster than lightning and out into the forest and beyond. I jumped over the roofs of Kagome's village and past neighboring villages on to nowhere. I had to get away. The split second, when I saw her body... I had done that. I raced on, crashing past trees and boulders. Hell, I could just destroy all this shit, see if I care.

"Inuyasha?"

Mari. That's just what I need, Mari telling me how fucked up I am. Thanks, but no thanks, Princess. I don't really give a damn what happened. It's in the past, and I'll be blessed if I can change it now. "Inuyasha?" she ventured out again, her voice small.

I didn't answer, and tried harder to tune her out. "Inuyasha, you need to come back."

I stopped on top of a gigantic oak tree, pausing to feel the breeze blowing through the branches. This was a pleasure I shouldn't be aloud to feel. "I know you can hear me. We need you back here to help. You know we need you to fix her as quickly as possible."

"God damn it, don't you understand?" I hissed out into the air, my hot breath clashing with the cool wind. "Kagome can't be 'fixed' by me going back there and working your instructional shit!"

"If you just can and talked-"

"I bit her."

The words were stone cold in the night air. The treetops fell still as nature turned off. Mari didn't speak. We both knew Kagome would change; that I had changed her future. "Please… Inuyasha…" Mari was crying.

"Have you been liste-" I started, but stopped when she sobbed.

"Oh, god, she's going into shock…"

I was by her side in three seconds flat when it took me thirty to leave.

* * *

I lay on the ground, blushing as Mari grabbed onto the wall for balance. Bankotsu was bending over me to make sure I hadn't hurt myself, but his eyes were sparkling with hidden laughter. I tested out my muscles going to my arms, shoulders, and chest before trying to make signals. 

"Are you okay?" chocked Mari, fighting against her laughter and looking over at me.

I made the thumbs up symbol from the ground and she collapsed into giggles. Ah, good times. Bankotsu wrote something down on the clipboard and turned to Mari, asking, "Did you find him?"

"He's not going near her for a while, but he's in his room," answered Mari, suddenly dead serious. It's surprising how quickly she changes emotions depending on the situation.

I could see Bankotsu stifle a yawn and sit down. Mari saw me watching him and said, "Ban used to be a doctor, but switched practices and that's when he was changed. So he's been taking care of you to make sure you where okay. But, it involves a lot of his time… like, all of it."

I used my hands to contort my numb face into a frown, which set Mari off again into hysterics. Ah, what would I do without her? I was about to snap for her to symbolize my laughter when all of a sudden my legs kicked in. Literally. I promised Bankotsu you could barely see the scar unless you take a microscope to his nose. Then it's pretty noticeable.

* * *

There are some things vampires must face. One: you must drink blood. You can't eat human food anymore without tearing up your internal organs. Two: There's a difference between feeding and biting. To bite someone you suck some of their blood, but you give the same amount of your "vampire blood" back into their system. Bites where created for changing people into vampires, so for you to become a vampire you must have half your blood sucked out and replaced with the vampire's. Feeding is a kill. You bite, you suck, and you leave. 

When I bite Kagome, I took about three drops of her blood and replaced it with my own. That wouldn't change her, but it would affect her noticeably. That's why Mari called me, to make me suck out _only_ the blood I put in that was my own. I guess she doesn't quite understand how hard that is.

"Inuyasha, thank God! Come here, quick!"

Mari's face was unreadable but her voice shot up an octave when she looked down at Kagome's body. It was already changing to the blood, her teeth were growing and her nail sharpening. I bent down and found the bite mark. I nearly barfed from the effort of not attacking when I saw her blood trickling down her neck. "Inuyasha…" Mari was whispering encouragements from behind me, but I was zoning her out.

Taking only a certain amount and kind of blood from the neck of a person is about as simple as taking a particular fiber of yarn from a thick winter sweater. But if the biter takes out his or her own blood, they can tell where their blood is, which only makes the process .01 easier.

I bent down over Kagome and touched my teeth to her skin again, but this time there was no cry of alarm or pain, no struggle from her limp body. This was all my fault. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused all my energy on Kagome. She was all that mattered right then. She was my world for those seconds.

I fell to the floor when I was finished, whipping my mouth. "Are you okay?" asked Mari, helping me up as Bankotsu and Kouga transported Kagome to her room.

"No. Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me?" I demanded, twisting out of Mari's grasp.

"Nothing. You're a vam-"

I held up a hand to silence her. She might have been trying to comfort me, but her words tore at my chest, cutting into me. I was a vampire. Kagome was human. It was nature's way for me to kill her. So why can Mari resist it? Why can Bankotsu and Kouga? Why am I so weak? "Inuyasha, you aren't weak. You've been the strongest out of all of us, you're just in love," came Mari's voice soothingly in my mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

"It's a miracle!" called Mari excitedly. 

I can FINALLY talk! I smiled and said with such enthusiasm she staggered back, "HI MARI!"

Mari laughed and I asked, "Okay, I'm fine now. That means story time! What the hell am I doing here?"

"Oh, I'll have Ban fill you in about that. I'm gonna go get some shuteye if that's okay?" suggested Mari.

She didn't look tired, but her tone portrayed exhaustion. I nodded and she exited, and I swirled around to face Bankotsu with fiery eyes. "So, explain."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Inuyasha bit you."

I nodded, remembering the searing pain caused by his fangs. Fangs, not teeth. I shuddered, and looked up at Bankotsu as he continued, "He ran away after he bit you and left Mari to deal with it. She cleaned up your bloodstains and called Sesshormaru and I to help out. I neutralized your body, but we needed Inuyasha to… er, help out. So, you wound up sleeping for three days straight and you where paralyzed because of the side affects of, um, different things."

"Informative doc, aren't cha?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You wouldn't understand the technical terms," he defended.

"Spell it out for me," I ordered with a smile.

He sighed and tried, "It's like snake poison. You have to take the poison back out before you get better. And you were paralyzed because you lost some blood, but mostly because your body had a bad reaction to the bit. It's completely normal under the circumstances."

"So basically it's out-of-this-world-freak-of-nature behavior?" I clarified sweetly.

Bankotsu glared at me and said, "Our kind has a hard time about a lot of things, and this is something that doesn't normally happen, but it happened before… with Sango."

I was taken a back more by the reminder that Bankotsu was a vampire than the memo about Sango's bite. We had been talking just like old friends, not like vampire and human. Just goes to show something, I'm sure. "You should get some sleep, Kagome. I'll come check up on you regularly," requested Bankotsu.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes as Bankotsu softly shut the door, plunging my room into a cool blackness. I don't know if I fell asleep, but I remember hearing the door creak open and a figure outlined in the frame. A voice, barely a breath, so delicate and confused, spoke from the doorway. "…Love?"

* * *

I tried hiding from Mari. I even hid in Sesshormaru's room, but she seemed to know her way around his room almost _too_ well… but she finally caught me in the closet for brooms in the third floor. She pulled me out with that evil grin and sang, "I think you need to just face your feelings!" 

"Sesshormaru set this up with you, huh? To make marrying her easier, right?" I cried, squirming away from her iron grip.

"What? No, but this makes it even better! You simply HAVE to marry her just to show the whole vampire-human deal! Oh my god, it's like a soap opera!" chirped Mari enthusiastically.

It was almost funny how excited she was about this. Once she has her mind set on something it's not about to change any time soon. I rolled my eyes, and yelled when she jumped up suddenly. "You totally have to see her and come to realization with your feelings! Now! Go!"

Have you ever been thrown down four staircases? Life insurance is necessary, unless you're a vampire. Then common sense kicks in around the second flight. "MARI, YOU VIOLENT UNDEAD MONSTRASITY! DON'T JUST THROW PEOPLE DOWN STORIES!"

"It was fun," she smiled.

Honestly, to think I'm mentally connected to this homicidal vamp. I walked down to Kagome's room and bumped into Bankotsu walking away from it. "Hey, is she sleeping?" I asked, jerking my head toward her hallway.

He nodded once, looking down at his feet. What's up with that? I walked down to her door and paused, listening to her slow breathing in her bed. She's probably thinking about how menacing and terrifying I am. I pushed the door silently open and took a step in. It was pitch black inside, but my eyes saw her, lying in her bed peacefully. A feeling started crawling up my stomach and Mari's words flashed back to me. "…Love?" I mouthed the word into the inky blackness.

Is this… love?

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! If you have thirty seconds to spare, please, please, please review! Thanks again and I'll try to update quicker from now on!_


	4. Failed Apologizes and Breakfast

_There is no excuse for my lateness on updating except for my complete lack of writing skills. It took me a good fourteen tries on this chapter, and it's still imperfect /sigh/ ah well, I'm in shame of how long this took, but we all have flaws._

_Here we are: chappie 4! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: shakes head sadly I do not own the famous and talented Inuyasha…_

Chapter 4: Failed Apologizes and Breakfast

_Inuyasha…_

_He was standing there, his eyes red and shinning with hunger. His body was shaking with anticipation as his arm shot out to my throat. _

_Why…?_

_I went limp in his arms. It was like he was sucking out my soul through my blood. Was I dead? Did he kill me in an act of madness? No… it wasn't madness. It was natural. He could kill me at anytime just as easily as I eat really gooey chocolate chip cookies. It was natural._

I shot up in bed and rushed to the bathroom. These thoughts had been haunting me day and night. I splashed freezing water on my face and blinked at my reflection. "He's not dangerous. It's safe here," I muttered under my breath, feeling my heart rate slow.

But then I saw it. Sitting on my neck, the skin around it a healthy pink from healing. A bite mark. I could feel the pain welling back up in my body, my muscles screaming as the blood was sucked out through a hole. **I could feel myself dying.**

I fell to the floor, my breathing raged and harsh. He didn't mean it. He was just tempted. I won't fall again. I won't be careless. It's safe here. It's safe. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my body to go back to normal. For the scar to disappear and for these wounds to heal.

* * *

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" 

"Sleeping, like any normal vampire."

"The moon's been out for an hour already!"

"Are you getting somewhere with this argument?"

"GET UP!"

"No, thanks."

Mari left a bruise large enough to jolt me awake quite sufficiently. "Kagome's having bad dreams again," she informed me.

I ran my fingers through my unbelievably tangled hair and grunted. "Yeah. So?"

Mari let out one of the longest sighs known to earth kind. "A bad dream about you! Since you love her you have to comfort her."

"What? I don't love her! Besides, she could be dreaming about anything. Math. Her father. Football field sized spiders," I reasoned.

Mari rolled her startlingly blue eyes and sighed, "Come on, Inuyasha. Stop this denial crap and go tell her she's not about to be murdered in her sleep."

I shook my head. Why should I do something so stupid? Kagome's a big girl. I would have told Mari that, only she looked ready to break my kneecaps in four different places. "I'll go… jeez…" I pouted, walking out the door.

She huffed a sigh and vanished somewhere. I zipped down to Kagome's room and gave two short, rather quiet knocks. I could hear a gasp, something that sounded like a nuclear explosion, some footsteps, and she opened the door. Her hair looked like she tried to brush it with a pitchfork and her pajamas resembled something that came out of the wrong end of an elephant. It occurred to me this was the first time we've see each other face to face after…

"Er… Kagome," I greeted roughly, examining her socks with interest.

"In-…" she cleared her throat and started again, "Inuyasha."

She was also staring at her socks, her eyebrows furrowed together with concentration. There was a pause in which we both stared determinedly at her socks. "Kagome-" I tried again, but couldn't get past her name.

My stomach hurt like crazy and I couldn't talk past her name. That must mean:

1.) I'm in love

2.) My lack of food was making me delusional and prone to memory loss

"Inuyasha," she began, but, like me, stopped and glared at her socks as though they let her down.

"Kagome…" I whispered, not sure where I was going with my sentence until a voice behind me boomed.

"YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS ARE SOUNDING SUSPITIOUSLY LIKE BROKEN RECORDS! DON'T MAKE ME START INTERFERING LIKE NOBODY'S BUISNESS!"

* * *

I lost ten years of my life. Mari appeared behind Inuyasha with a wide grin and a look of true evil. "Did I scare ya?" she asked sweetly, poking Inuyasha's arm. 

I sat down on the floor. Hell if my legs were going to hold up the weigh of the emotions flowing through my body. Inuyasha let out a growl so loud it hurt my ears and tackled Mari. Or… tried to. He ended up upside-down by me with a swollen eye. "Just checkin up on you two," chimed Mari, that diabolical grin still planted on her lips.

"Mari!" I cried.

She seemed to pick up my total devastation, ecstasy, and confusion and swooped down to me. "God, Inuyasha! I send you to cheer her up and she bursts into tears. What the hell did you do?" she bellowed at him.

He tried to talk, but I think his elbow was muffling his words. "Nnd mee fffflt!"

It was funny, so I had every right to laugh. Though, his glare pierced my heart harder than I would like to admit. "Sorry," I whispered, hotly blaming my socks for all this.

Mari wrapped her arms around me and pouted, "Awwww is the angwy vampie picking on my wittle Kagome?"

I gave a weak smile and watched Inuyasha do some quick acrobatic moves that deserved a round of applause. Or aspirin. I was just about to congratulate him when Mari left my side and announced, "The real reason I came down here was to tell Inuyasha that Sesshormaru is gonna start making man-sided holes in your wall if you don't 'sort this thing out with the human'. And Kagome, you need some real food. Soooo, Inuyasha, you will take Kagome to food and Sango will meet up with you guys later!"

Don't go, Mari…

* * *

Mari! Don't you **dare**! 

And yet, even though I KNOW she heard me, she left. I stood there, more awkward than ever, and directed my eyes to Kagome's socks. The left one had a little whole where the big toe was. It's their entire fault this is so fucked up. Their entire fault.

"Well, are you hungry?" I asked, still staring intently at her left sock.

"Y-yeah, actually. I am. But aren't you, too? After all you haven't eaten since…" she murmured but stopped suddenly.

I mentally put that sock through the shredder. Maybe I should name it…

"It's cool, I'm fine," I shrugged, immediately wishing I didn't. I wasn't fine. I was god damn hungry.

Kagome's eyes seemed to notice this factor too, and shuffled to the door. I followed her out and before I knew it we were strolling to the kitchen. It took me a while (meaning the whole trip) but I finally realized she knew where she was going. "Hey, you remembered where the kitchen is!"

She looked back, and for the first time since… then, she gave me one of her real smiles. The one that makes her eyes turn up and her nose make the cutest wrinkles. I was almost too hasty to smile back and that made her laugh. A real, honest to god laugh. I forgot how light and merry her voice was.

Five minutes later and we walked into the kitchen. I hadn't been inside here in years! I looked around and gave a little laugh. "Sorry about the poor selection of food… we don't really eat here…" I apologized.

She gave a nod, and opened a cabinet to take out a snack food. "Is there anything here that isn't in an intermediate relationship with mold?" she asked as she opened the box, sniffed, and dropped it in utter horror.

I laughed and yanked the refrigerator open. I swear to god the pasta growled at me. I shut it quickly and waved my hand in an airy motion. "I'm sure Sango knows something editable in here. After all, she eats here daily!"

Kagome seemed surprised by this… though why I don't know. "I thought she ate with you guys. Like berries and stuff while you're hunting."

"Oh, she used to. But it got to be a hassle, so we stocked up on… man-eating pasta and crates full of indigestible Fruit loops," I joked.

Kagome's mouth curled into a smile, but her eyes didn't fully crackle with laughter. I sighed loudly. "Listen, Kagome. Just listen to me, okay?" I pleaded.

Instead of her going into a bubble of darkness like I thought she would she took another box out of a cabinet and sat down. "Go ahead," she waved her hand like a conductor.

I was dumbfounded. Several seconds when in silence before I cleared my throat and started, "Kagome… er, I dunno what to say…"

She blinked down at her sock. The left one. I really need to name it. Jerry. That's a strong name for a sock with a hole created by years of use and single handedly ruining everything. Thanks a bunch, Jerry.

"I bet you think I'm scum right now. A monster, but y-"

And then the tornado hit. I've never met someone with worse timing habits than him.

* * *

I don't think my body can deal with vampires. I mean, good lord! Miroku comes galloping in here, his robes flying and his eyes wide. Then he flings Sango at us, winks at Inuyasha, whirlwinds his way out, and vanishes. Tell me that wouldn't leave you on the ground, wondering about your sanity. 

"MIROKU! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HERE!" cried Sango at the top of her lungs, which is surprisingly loud.

"H-hey, Sango?" I greeted shakily, still comfortably sitting on the floor.

"Miroku told me- oh, Inuyasha!- tell me something. Miroku said I had to STAY HERE! That I was supposed to eat with Kagome and not go hunting! What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Sango, calm down," Inuyasha sighed, looking like he was about to strangle her.

And I didn't blame him. Sango had just butted into his apology speech. I looked apologetically up at him and… he glared at my foot! Right at my left foot! I thought only I was allowed to wish hell on my socks!

Sango burst into my thoughts then with, "Well, Inuyasha? Tell Miroku I've been hunting with you guys for YEARS and I'm not about to stop!"

Inuyasha walked to the door, his face red from embarrassment and anger. "You're gonna stay here with Kagome. Try to run away and I'll kill you."

I held onto Sango's ankle to keep her from kicking Inuyasha's forehead. Such violence in his household…

"You're all mad! The lot of you merciless psychos!" she screeched, and Inuyasha said in a bored voice, "Who's the psycho one? The killers or the one deciding on her own free will to live with the killers?"

Sango stood, her jaw open, as Inuyasha turn and left us. Silence filled the kitchen. "S-Sango?" I ventured and she came crashing down on my arm, muttering, "God damn undead…"

She looked over at me and groaned. "Aw Kags! I didn't mean to seem like I hated you or anything! I just… always hunt with them, ya know?"

I nodded, understanding. Sango brightened and stood up (she never realized she had been transforming my arm into a jelly) and cheered, "Let's make some pancakes!"

I blinked up at her. That's the last thing I thought this kitchen could provide… "Pancakes?" I asked, making her I heard right.

"Or French toast, if you prefer. No one can be sad while eating French toast! It's scientifically proven!" sang Sango, walking over to the useless refrigerator and opening it merrily.

Either she was about to say some magic words and food would magically appear, or I'm not going in a ten-mile radius of these so-called pancakes. Sango looked disappointed, but shrugged and said, "I guess we'll have to go downstairs."

"What's downsta-"

I was dragged to a door where what looked like a cellar lay. Sango stomped down and I was pulled along helplessly. She sat me down on the bottom step as she rummaged around crates and mini fridges. I couldn't believe what was down here! Thousands of acres of delectable food!

I skipped over to Sango, who was rummaging around an entire field of cornstarch and asked, "How in the world did I not know about this place?"

She looked up from her search and shrugged. "You haven't been here very long and when you were, you were half delusional from lack of blood. I wouldn't put it against you to miss this place."

Words of comfort from the cornstarch harvester. I helped collect a few ingredients, then we trudged back upstairs to create… pancakes?

"Sango, that's not a pancake."

She was covered head to foot in flour and batter, her hair sticky on the ends with raw eggs. "It's… my creation!" she cried.

"It is at that," I agreed, picking the blob out of the pan and frowning down at it. It moved. On it's own. Like Jell-O.

She sighed and put another spoon full of batter on the pan and immediately a shower of flour exploded in her face. "God damn it!" she cursed, spinning away from the onslaught of eye-watering white cooking ingredients.

"If you'd just let me-" I tried, but she pushed me aside to flip the "pancake."

"I'm making these and they'll be something out of this world!" she exclaimed.

Too true.

Another poof and yell of frustration later, and Sango was defeated. "I will call them… FOODS."

I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Will you? That's bold."

"No, F.O.O.D.S. Failed Operation Of the Desired Substance."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It's impressive the places Sango managed to get the batter, really…

"Here, get some cereal while I clean up," she groaned, getting a mop and ramming it against the ceiling.

I nodded and headed downstairs, leaving Sango to grumpily dispose of the FOODS.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you've been off." 

"Yeah, well, whatever."

I wasn't in the mood to talk. I dashed through the trees and quickly came upon a deer. Normally I didn't go for them, their blood was too tough, but I was starving. I jumped down and attacked savagely. Mari came up behind me and shook her head. "Manners, Yash. Honestly, someone would think you were a monster."

I looked up at her with gleaming red eyes and snarled, "You got a problem?"

She backed off, her hands in the air and her eyebrows raised. "Hey, chill. What's gotten into you?"

I finished drinking and jumped back up into a tree. Mari asked from the ground, "Did something happen in the kitchen?"

Oh nothing really. Just almost making up with Kagome and having that halfwit barging at exactly the wrong time. No really, why would I be upset that things between Kagome and me are probably at the breaking point? Really?

Mari snuck up behind me (a hard task) and hugged me. I jumped and shook her off, my expression of confusion making her laugh. "Inuyasha, you're worried about her, aren't you?"

Damn it! "Of course not! She's with Sango!"

Why do I even bother arguing with Mari?

"Hon, you care. Go get something else to drink then go back and apologize properly, okay? I'll tie down the entire team if I have to. Miroku will get duct tape. Can't go wrong with duct tape."

I blinked at her, and felt a small smile creeping up my face. "Miroku told you, huh?" I asked.

"Only in the sense of running to me in a state of fear after you chasing him out of the house with insults that would make the strongest of men faint. He said he thought he interrupted something, and from the look on your face it looks like you tried to make things right."

Well, shit.

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to argue.

"Go. Eat, and then talk to her. I'll take care of everything here."

And I was off.

This was going to be perfect. Nothing was going wrong now.

* * *

"Hey Sango, how'd you get the batter all the way-?" I started to ask, but Sango threw a spoon to quiet me. 

"I'm… just… talented," she wheezed as her arm bent to reach a place underneath the refrigerator.

I shrugged and washed my cereal bowl. "Hey, what's going on with you and Miroku?" I inquired.

I heard a thud and "fuck" then Sango's head appearing from the corner of the fridge, her hair matted with dust bunnies.

"What? Nothing! Why? Did he say something? Huh? That bastard!"

I laughed and picked out a piece of tape that was clinging desperately to her cheek. "I was just wondering about the fight. Calm. Breath."

She took a breath and entered the underside of the fridge again. "Nothin, he just told me some news I didn't like. Nothing's going on," she said with an echoing voice.

I smiled and stood up, picking up a knife that had been used to chop the bananas for the FOODS (don't ask) and started cleaning it.

"Kagome?" came Sango's far off voice.

"Hm?" I asked, running water over the guts of massacred banana insides.

"What's up with you and Inuyasha? I mean besides the bite… it seems like he loves you or something."

The knife fell from my hands and clattered to the sink's bottom.

Sango grunted out from the fridge and shook off a mountain load of dust. "Woah, you cut yourself! Here, let's get that washed."

I didn't notice my bleeding finger until someone at the door gasped. "Kagome? You're hurt."

Sango moved between the person and me and said in a calm voice, "Get out. You can't handle this yet, Kouga."

* * *

_DUH DUH DUH! Cliffhanger! _

_Yes, you all forgot about Kouga, didn't you? WELL REMEMBER! Next chappie we have some unexpected confessions from Kouga, Miroku/gasp/ Inuyasha, and /le gasp/ Bankotsu!_

_If you find it in your hearts, reviews would be loved! I'M NOT WORTHY!_


	5. Who Loves Whom?

_Ack I want to KILL this chapter!! It just never came out quite right… so sorry for the delay. Those pesky plotbunnies must be allergic to me or something. So annoying! Anyway, enough about my lack of writing skills. Please enjoy!_

_Note: Language in this chapter! Naughty naughty language!_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sadly not in my grasp…_

Chapter 5: Who Loves Whom?

"Kouga?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked kindly.

His eyes were chocolate brown and his voice was soft. So why was Sango defending me from him? "Kouga, hon, you have to get out. You haven't seen her in a while and you know what Miroku said," reminded Sango in a low voice.

Kouga blinked and gave a quick smile in her direction before returning to me. "You know, he wasn't right. I don't feel like attacking her or anything. I just feel like talking."

His eyes flickered momentarily as he stepped closer, but Sango's foot shot out, connecting with his jaw. He flew backward and landed on his feet. "Sango! What the fuck?"

I was about to agree when the door to the kitchen burst open with such force to send Kouga flying again, and in appeared Inuyasha. My heart stopped.

"Kagome! Must! Tell!" he panted, picking uprooted trees out of his hair.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kouga, Sango, and I in unison.

He turned to all of us and his face fell. "What's going on?" he quizzed.

I turned from him to Kouga and suddenly felt like they shouldn't be in the same room together. I nudged Sango and she seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She rushed over to Kouga and half dragged him out while Inuyasha shot glares at him. When the two had made their noisy exits, he turned to me and asked, "So, what were you guys doing in here?"

"FOODS."

"What?"

"Pancakes… kinda."

"How can you 'kinda' make pancakes?"

"They died."

"You murdered a breakfast food?"

"Forgive me, for I have sinned."

He rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh. He could be really gentle when he wanted to…

But then he snapped to attention, his face determined about something. "Kagome, for the love of god, I'm getting this out," he proclaimed.

I dubiously sat on the counter and nodded for him to start. He took a breath and said, "You're still mad at me, which you have every reason to-"

"No, I'm not," I interrupted, leaving his mouth open in a comical way and his eyes bulging.

"Whaa?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you anymore. Actually, I'm kinda glad we got past that without apologizes. It shows we've grown tighter."

He was still staring at me, and then as if in a trance he drifted towards me and asked in a quiet voice, "Why didn't you share?"

"Share what?"

"The enormous amount of drugs you just took."

I laughed, breaking his trance, and he laughed, too. His chortle was merry, but not too loud. Like a strong, comforting, joyful song.

I stared into her eyes, her giggle still echoing in my head. She was human, but she seemed to like me. She seemed to understand me. I leaned forward, slowly, and kissed her forbidden forehead.

Her eyes shot open, and her mouth dropped, but I kept my lips on her skin. It was hot, hotter than anything I'd touched before, but I felt like if I let go this momentary spell would end. Her laughs, her smiles, her forgiveness, they would all vanish and she would be indifferent to me. I couldn't let that happen.

I took my lips off her forehead for a second to look into her eyes. They were mystified with confusion, but also…

She fell forward, riskily pressing her mouth against mine. There weren't words created yet to describe the sensation fully. My freezing lips thawed against her blazing hot ones. It was like we were melting together at the mouth. Strange, but oddly a _really_ big turn on. I pressed harder, and she let me part the kiss with a smack.

* * *

COLD! GOD DAMN IT! I stopped myself from shivering under his kiss, and after my mouth went numb we parted. Jeez, Inuyasha's hot. 

I left my eyes closed and just sat there, feeling Inuyasha's fingers brushing against my bare arms. "Are you okay with this?" he purred in my ear, his breath cooling my enflamed skin.

"I dunno," I replied truthfully, inching away from his mouth when he tried to kiss me again.

He frowned at me as my eyes fluttered open and said, "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize. I just…It's just… early," I tried to explain.

I felt stupid saying it, and he looked at me like I was stupid. But he shrugged, gave me a quick hug, and took my small hand in his. "Did you get any breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded and he stirred me out of the kitchen to run into Sango, Kouga, Miroku, and Mari all leaning precariously on the door. "Um… guys?" I greeted, causing a chain reaction of guilty faces.

"Inuyasha! Um, I was just coming to check up on everything!" exclaimed Mari boldly.

"Mari…" Inuyasha sighed.

"You know how Kagome is in the kitchen… I don't trust her for more than a minute by herself with sharp objects in reach. Somehow she ends up impaling herself…"

"Mari-" I started, insulted.

"Like a magnet, really. Dangerous things just ZOOM to her…" agreed Sango, jumping in to back up Mari.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called, indignantly, "You were just in there!"

"Or like some curse. You know the ones were you can't escape near-death situations…" Kouga picked up the conversation, and earned a glare from both Inuyasha and me.

"I was dragged here against my will," piped up Miroku, feeling like he needed to include something.

"That's nice," I hissed, and wheeled on everyone. "What are you doing here for real?"

Mari stepped up and said without a hesitance, "Spying."

I couldn't come up with a comeback to the blank truth. "Ah," uttered Inuyasha.

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

"So… is there a reason why you were spying on us?" 

We were sitting in Sango's room; everyone except for Kagome had their eyes pointed at their feet. The atmosphere was equal to that at someone's funeral. "What were you two doing in there?" asked Kouga suddenly.

His face was turning red face, and his hands were cutting off circulation to his foot, but Kagome answered before he could do any real harm. Damn. "Nothing," she replied.

Man she sucks at lying. Mari lifted an eyebrow and snorted. "Inuyasha, you try. She can't lie about her age to a deaf, blind old man."

Too true. I looked over at Kagome, who was pouting this UNBELIEVABLY sexy pout, and cleared my throat. "What the hell does it matter to you, Kouga?"

"None of your business," he shot back.

"Um, yeah. It is," I corrected, rolling my eyes at the moron.

He stood up, all huffy and puffy, and declared, "Why won't you tell me? Is it something bad?"

"No!" I shouted, standing up as well.

"Kouga, sit down," instructed Miroku calmly.

Kouga wavered, his knees undecided, until Kagome forced him onto his ass where he belongs. "Miroku, mind clearing this up?" grunted Kagome, holding Kouga's shoulders so he wouldn't jump me. Kouga looked ridiculously smug about this.

"Sure," he clarified, and then fell silent.

"Do I have to hit you?" I asked coldly.

Miroku smiled. Kagome came into the picture then, asking, "Mari, wanna take a stab at controlling Inuyasha's temper before he decapitates someone?"

"Nope. He just needs to tell the truth," she said sweetly.

I stared at her, a look of malice on my face. Kagome looked confused and asked, "Truth about what?"

"Inuyasha lo-" started Mari, her voice still innocent, but I got there first.

"KAGOME doesn't need to know anything!" I shouted.

Now everyone was looking at me. God damn it. Kouga looked murderous. Sango cocked her head to one side and whispered something to Miroku. Whatever it was made Miroku close his eyes and shack his head slowly. Gravely. Kagome didn't see this, too preoccupied with Kouga to notice. He's gonna die when this little meeting's over.

Miroku cleared his throat and said in a steady voice, "Would you all mind being quiet for a moment?"

We all fell silent and didn't protest when Miroku touched us lightly on the shoulders or backs. I didn't really care; he's done this before when serious arguments broke out. God, it was quiet. I coughed, and everyone gave me a look like I'd yelled, "HOLY SHIT A COW'S SLEEPING ON MY PENIS AGAIN!"

Miroku sat back down, thinking deeply, and then looked up with a glitter in his eyes I didn't trust one bit. "Love!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You're kidding," sighed Kagome.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Sango distractedly.

Kouga blushed twelve shades of maroon.

Mari hid an I-Told-You-So smile.

I think I coughed, because all eyes were on me again. How does this happen? What do I sound like when I cough?

"Love," repeated Miroku, "is like tripping and falling into a hole."

Silence.

"You fall in it without warning, and it's nearly impossible to get out of without suffering and deep thought."

"Brilliant simile," applauded Mari sarcastically.

Miroku continued unfazed, "Everyone in this room is in love."

Quick glances. I stared lovingly at my long forgotten friend, Jerry. He's a great sock. "Rivalry," proclaimed Miroku.

I couldn't help shoot a glare over at Kouga. He already had his eyes fixed on mine. For some reason, I could feel Mari giving me a look too. Probably thinking how stupid I was for not telling Kagome I loved her. Which I don't. Or… wait.

Miroku interrupted my contradictory train of thought by saying, "You all are pretty screwed."

Ah, that's discouraging. "Um, Miroku? Not that I'm not enjoying you're stupid smirk and little hints, would you mind telling us what the hell you're talking about?" suggested Kagome kindly.

Miroku sighed and muttered, "…can't believe you guys can't see it…"

"See what?" I demanded.

No answer.

I'm going to shoot him.

* * *

WHAT'S GOING ON??? 

Miroku's all-mystic, and apparently I'm in love… though that's news to me! And Mari's shooting these looks at Inuyasha that he's obviously not catching and Kouga's not letting go of my hand. I can't feel it anymore. Numbness… aah… pain.

"Kouga, could you let go?" I asked softly, and he let go.

"Sorry," he growled.

"S'okay," I smiled.

"I better get going. I needed to talk with Bankotsu about some stuff," said Mari with a yawn. "See ya love birds later."

Excuses flew across the room until it was just Inuyasha, Sango, and I. "Inuyasha, shouldn't you go talk to Sesshormaru about something?" asked Sango pointedly.

"No," he replied.

"No… I think you do," she mumbled, gritting her teeth and jerking her head towards the door.

"Fine, whatever," he sighed, getting up and brushing past me on his way out. I couldn't help but shiver. His very essence is chilled!

"So, Kagome."

"So, Sango."

"Miroku told me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Did he? About that whole love thing? What's going on?"

She looked at me with… pity? "I'm not allowed to tell," she grumbled.

"Aw Sango!" I pleaded, pulling on her shirtsleeve.

"Nooo."

"My hand's all tingling and waking up from being asleep for so long and it really really hurts so you better tell the cripple the secret!" I poked.

"Okay!" she chirped, cheerful again. "You're quite the lady's man here."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha and Kouga love you!" she squealed, obviously excited for me and waiting for my squeak of joy.

But I couldn't make one. I was too shocked to make noise. I'm sure the signs were there… but I didn't see one of them! Well, okay, the kiss jumped out at me. But I thought it could be… a mistake?

"Oh god, you should see your face," laughed Sango.

I jumped. She had gotten within centimeters of my ear without me noticing. She put on this look of confusion and horror and grunts through her teeth, "You looked like this."

"I did not," I huffed. Honestly.

"Oh you so did," giggled Sango. A hard task in her current facial position.

"I hate you right now," I confided.

She smiled and hugged me. "I hate you, too."

* * *

"What's up with girls?" I questioned. 

I was pacing around my room, with Bankotsu looking like he was going to commit suicide at any moment. "Why are you talking to me about this?" he whined.

"Because!" I shouted defensively. Duh.

He sighed and stood up. "I have no knowledge about this," he proclaimed, like it was known throughout the land.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

I sat down, twiddling my thumbs at lightning speed. Who needs girls? They're just emotional bombs waiting to go off. There's nothing there worth fighting for. Nothing at all. So why the hell is Kagome everywhere? I can't sleep without seeing her… can't even close my eyes.

I spent a few entertaining minutes annoying Ban with jokes, but had to stop when the door flew open. "Ah crap, I was going on four minutes with the knock-knock's," I pouted until I saw Kouga standing in my room.

"Do you love Kagome?" he cried, his face bursting with embarrassment and anger. A somewhat satisfactory combo.

"Who, me?" I asked coyly.

"Both!" he bellowed.

"Oh yes, we're madly in love," I taunted. Lovely affect on his face. Bright purple.

He stood there hotly for many more minutes until he stomped out of my room, slamming the door violently for some reason. "Cheery fellow when it comes to love, no?" I asked.

"You shouldn't do that to him," said Bankotsu. But I could see that smile. It WAS funny.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Kagome."

"I dunno."

We sat in silence and a thought occurred to me. It was brilliant. Perfect. "Hey Ban…" I sang, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, "I know what to do."

"Oh lord… Get away from me."

* * *

"Boys, boys everywhere but not a one to talk to!" scoffed Sango, rounding another abandoned corner. 

"Maybe they're in some secret meeting involving us," I thought out loud.

"Yeah! It's like some kind of cult they've formed. The Boys-Know-It-All Association of Dumbasses!" she invented.

"Rather," I agreed.

We walked and talked for god knows how many hours until the sun poked through the windows. "Ack, bed time!" ordered Sango, turning me around mid-step.

"Geh, watch out," I called as Sango directed me down a staircase.

"Mari will skin me alive if you stay up _again_. So sleep you will have," she said stonily, like a military leader being blackmailed.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" I saluted; nearly getting my arm hacked off by a passing goblin statue.

"Night," waved Sango, dropping me off in front of my room.

"G'night," I smiled.

I shut the door and closed the curtains. The sun was getting to be a nuisance, always so bright. Who needs such brightness when there's moonlight? I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it in a whirl of hair. Today was messed up… like a dream. I mean, Inuyasha? Having feelings? Psh, unlikely! And this whole love business? I should have asked Sango whom she loved. Damn.

I stared up at my ceiling, and squinted at something carved in it. It was a small quote, I wouldn't have noticed it if the sun hadn't been casting it's shadow. I stood up and frowned at the writing. Why would someone write that… and on the ceiling, no less.

"_The harsh light of day burns my broken heart. Oh Desirable One, save me from this pure act of judgment!"_

Huh. A mystery. I shrugged and fell back onto my bed. Sleepy time.

* * *

"You're insane. Absolutely insane. You need help, you know that, right?" asked Bankotsu. 

I just grinned at him, knowing he was going to say yes. He had to. "You ready?" I asked.

"Not now, the sun's been out for two hours," Bankotsu pointed out.

"Lair!" I scoffed.

He flung open my curtains and let some sunlight cascade onto my floor before sealing it away again. "Argh damn it!" I bellowed, rubbing my eyes from sunspots.

"Night, Inuyasha," sighed Bankotsu.

"You'll do it tomorrow, though?" I shouted after him.

There was a pause in his footsteps before he walked down the stairs. "You owe me something unnaturally expensive and fuzzy," he answered before scurrying downstairs.

Sweet! I paced around my room, thinking over the plans again before realizing I only had a few hours to rest. I lay down on my bed but couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts. I pictured Kouga's face when he found out it was me she loved. Priceless.

Kagome wouldn't know what hit her. I'd scare the truth out of her.

I didn't know what hit me. One second I was having a pleasant dream about moon-monkeys and six-foot-carrots and the next Bankotsu is tapping my shoulder, his face grave. I bolted upright, feeling blood drain from my face. "Oooow," I groaned, holding my head before it fell off my shoulders.

"Sorry," Bankotsu apologized softly, gripping my shoulder so I didn't fall backwards and whack my head against my headboard. That would be fun.

"It's okay… what's up?" I asked, shacking my head slowly to clear it.

"Um, this will sound strange, and believe me I was forced to do this, but do you love Inuyasha or Kouga?"

I stared at him. "Yeah… that does sound strange. Did they put you up to this?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, n- eh, kinda," he admitted.

"Ah. Those jerks. I'm sorry," I patted his back and for some reason he shivered. Was my room cold?

"Um, listen. I need an answer," he said slowly.

"…Okay. Abraham Lincoln in the Living Room carrying a knife," I answered.

"No, to the question," he repeated.

"…Right. 42," I answered again.

He sighed, and I stopped smiling. He wasn't in the joke-y mood. "Do you love Inuyasha or Kouga?" Bankotsu asked me.

"Oh… that question," I murmured.

He was silent. What was I supposed to say? Any word that comes out of my mouth are going to be relayed to two love-sick vampires who have it in their power to rip me apart to prove their passionate love. Bankotsu could see my eyes tearing up, and put a strong arm around me. It wasn't cold like Inuyasha's body was, but hard like stone. His muscles flared around me and his thin lips formed a smile. "Do you love them at all?" he rephrased.

I shook my head. Who knows? "Right now, honestly? I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Honesty. I like that in a girl."

"Confusion, more like," I corrected.

"Hey," before I knew what was happening his thumb was lifting my chin up and I was staring into the eternity of his eyes. "You don't need to answer now," he assured me.

I looked, feeling myself staring deeper and deeper into his dark, mysterious midnight blue eyes. But it wasn't his eyes anymore. It was Bankotsu… but his eyes were different. They changed. I blinked. The spell was broken. He hurriedly jumped away from my side, and I could physically see him changing. His secretive stance and cautious glances resurfaced. "So I'll see you later," he said awkwardly.

"Sure. Yeah," I nodded numbly.

He floated toward the door, and right as it was closing behind him I shouted without so much as a warning from my brain, "I do love someone!"

Bankotsu turned, and as the heavy wooden door shut, I saw a lone tear form and fall down his bony cheek. I could feel his pain; because he knew it wasn't him I was talking about. He knew… I wasn't looking into his eyes.

The eyes I was in love with were as golden as the setting sun.

* * *

_Fantastic, I'm finished!!! Good looooord that took me long. But next chapter will be FLUFFY AND CUTE because this story is just too serious. So, as author and director of all actions, I pronounce, "we will have fluff!!!!!"_

_ /holds out tin can/ reviews? anyone? reviews?  
_


	6. Leaving Home

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Forgive me!!! This chapter was soooo late, and I'm sorry! But school is sucking up every little bit of my free time! Like some octopus from hell! Or a squid! Do squids suck??? Aaaaaah you see what it's doing to my brain? _

_Inexcusable!!_

_Anyway, here it is, as promised. Please enjoy!_

_Warning: As always, the language in this story is not for the young of heart.  
_

_Disclaimer::Mari attacks homework and school in general:: WOOOOOO you can have Inuyasha, I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE SCHOOL!!!!_

Chapter 6: Leaving Home

"How 'bout this one?"

Kouga shook his head, Bankotsu made a neutral gesture, Inuyasha nodded, Sesshormaru rolled his eyes at the shear idea, and Mari hugged the tree.

"Awwww Kagome, it's so cuuuuute!" she cried, as if it was a newborn puppy.

"It's shrimpy. All the other vampires will have trees at least twelve feet taller!" argued Kouga with disgust.

"It doesn't really matter. If Kagome likes it…" added Bankotsu, looking the tree up and down like a concerned parent.

"Sure, it's great for a human," inputted Inuyasha, flicking the branches and watching some pine needles fall off.

Sesshormaru just snorted.

Maybe I should explain. With the first couple of weeks behind us, I was the first to notice Christmas was only a week away. So, on this cold morning, Mari and I dragged the household into the forest to collect the perfect Christmas tree for the holidays!

Only, apparently other vampires were coming to celebrate the holidays with us. Miroku and Sango were ordered to start seeing if other guests were coming this year or not. "So, who's coming?" I asked as we moved past the inadequate tree.

"Just relatives and friends," shrugged Mari, bouncing through the woods as if trying to escape further questioning.

The guys walked slowly behind us, frowning at trees and dragging their feet. "If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to!" I called.

"It's fine, Kagome," smiled Bankotsu, brushing up beside me.

"Yeah! Fine!" grunted Kouga protectively.

"Absolutely!" called Inuyasha, pushing Kouga out of the way roughly.

Sesshormaru sighed, having been forced out by Mari. "Sessssshy? You're not having fun?" teased Mari, falling behind the pack to walk beside Sesshormaru.

"You're an evil hell-bent woman," Sesshormaru growled, and Mari chuckled.

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing to a tall, wide tree that stood stonily above the others.

"Eh, it looks stubborn," commented Inuyasha.

"But that's part of the reward," I smiled.

He went quiet for a moment before saying, "Ban? What do you think about this one?"

"It's not big enough," scoffed Kouga.

"I wasn't asking you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Guys," I sighed, "Stop acting like a bunch of pigeons fighting over the last bread crumbs."

They fell silent, and I walked forward, scanning the trees.

"We should turn back soon," said Bankotsu.

"Why?" I giggled, standing next to a tree that didn't even reach my chin.

"We're getting close to the village," he whispered, than stopped in his tracks.

I stopped too, seeing that everyone was stock-still. Finally Mari rocketed at least twenty feet in the air, making a 360 turn, and falling back next to Sesshormaru. She muttered something too fast for me to hear, but whatever it was made him crouch down and flick his gaze around the tree trunks. "What's-" I started, but Inuyasha's hand was over my mouth before I could finish.

I saw in a blur Bankotsu, Kouga, and Mari encircle Inuyasha and me while Sesshormaru disappeared. A total of three seconds passed, the tension so thick in the circle I couldn't even move. Then, so suddenly I didn't have time to jump or scream, two vampires fell from the sky. "Bankotsu," one purred, wrapping its arms around Bankotsu and grinned.

I couldn't make out any other words, her movements flowing like water down a creek as she passed from Bankotsu to Kouga, and then stopping in front of Inuyasha and me. Inuyasha left my side so quickly I felt my knees hit the hard earth the second he wasn't by my side. I could see them hugging, then Inuyasha glaring at the other vampire, who I saw was Sesshormaru.

Then Inuyasha was back at my side and picking me up before I could catch my breath. We were off, zipping through the forest and reaching the house at breakneck speed, leaving me breathless and dazed. I felt like throwing up. "Inuy-" I panted, but he shushed me and went around to the back of the house.

He set me down by a gigantic oak tree, his breathing erotic. "Sorry," he muttered in a rush, fidgeting while I just leaned against the tree trunk.

"Who… were those…?" I asked slowly, trying to control my stomach.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for many moments before sighing and saying, "No one. No one you have to worry about."

* * *

Damn it. What are they doing here? I looked over at Kagome and saw she was already asleep. Damn it! I walked over to her, resting my hand over her forehead. She was getting a fever. Did I really run that fast? I guess so…

"Sorry," I mumbled in her ear, brushing her hair away.

She looked like some fallen angel when she was sleeping. Her black hair was like waves of dark water, flowing across her shoulders and forehead. Her pale skin was shining with sweat, but her face looked strangely relaxed. I smiled down at her before jumping up onto the oak tree, looking for signs of Mari.

I saw her coming five minutes later, jumping from treetop to treetop like she was being chased by a pack of wolves. "Is she okay?" was the first thing out of her mouth when she landed beside me.

"Yeah, I think she's getting sick, though," I confided, lowering myself to the ground and following Mari to Kagome's body.

"She's breathing steadily, I think she was just queasy. Thank you for taking her," whispered Mari, bending over Kagome and giving her a quick hug.

"Of course," I answered, my brow creasing with worry. "So what's going on?"

"Your dad is staying at a neighboring town, and Ayame and Bankotsu's mom are going to stay with us," Mari informed, carefully picking up Kagome and walking toward the house.

My dad... here. What's that bastard up to?

Mari didn't answer until we were inside. Then she said, "Inuyasha… I think Kagome should go back to her dad's for a while."

"What?" I cried, and then lowered my voice as Kagome groaned in Mari's arms.

"We're about to have vampires from across the world over for Christmas. Do you think they will all contain themselves?" hissed Mari seriously.

"No, but that's why we're here! We can protect her!" I argued.

"Stop being so selfish!" cried Mari. "You can't protect her from your father!"

"I can take him on!" I defended hotly.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Think rationally," cursed Mari.

I stopped. It was rare to see Mari fighting, but when she starts cursing you know it's serious. "Are you that intent on getting ride of Kagome?" I shot as a last resort.

Mari stopped walking and turned to face me. "How dare you," she whispered, then spun around and walked to Kagome's room.

Damn it. Why does she have to leave?

Why…?

* * *

Hmmm. Warm water…

"Nnh."

"Oh, you're up?"

Who…?

I blinked. I was floating in water. "What?" I asked blankly.

"Sorry Kagome. Some stuck up vamp with not a particle of a molecule of a brain cell left to his name set you down in the mud and I didn't want you mucking up the sheets so I thought you should take a bath but then I thought you might get mad and we could just wash the sheets but then why not wash her right?"

I opened my eyes and saw Sango crouching by me, her eyes wide and mouth moving at the speed of light. "That was one hell of a sentence," I commented, shifting to my left and feeling the warm water splash against my stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted hot or warm water…" apologized Sango, bowing her head.

"Doesn't matter. Thanks a lot," I grinned.

It felt so nice in the bathroom, with soap bubbles rising from the foamy water. Sango was smiling, but I noticed a bruise forming across her cheek. "What happened?" I asked as I picked up a handful of bubbles.

"Oh, ha," Sango waved a hand as if to say it wasn't really there. "Some invitations were declined, that's all," she said.

"Oh," I said, bringing my legs up and seeing some faded dirt on them.

There was silence for a moment while I viciously washed my legs and then stomach while Sango sat quietly by the bath. Finally she stood up and checked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I smiled, blowing some foamy bubbles at Sango's knees.

Hey, this was probably the last bubble bath I'm getting for a while! Might as well have fun with it. Sango giggled with me, but then asked more seriously, "But honestly, you're not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine," I repeated, frowning. "Something up?"

Sango shook her head slowly, subconsciously rubbing her cheek. "Hey, Sango," I said, taking my soapy hand out of the comforting water and touching her bare leg. "You'll tell me if something's bugging you, right?"

She didn't say anything for a while, still faintly patting her cheek. "Sure," she finally answered, but pulled away from me and went to the door. "Towels in the closet. Come out before dinner, okay?" and left.

What's up with her? I turned on some more hot water and took the box of bubbles and dumped some more in, sinking below the suds. I tried thinking back to what happened before this heavenly bath. It was during this time that the door flew open and Inuyasha came tramping in, his hair flying left and right and his eyes wide with panic. "Kagome!" he cried with shock.

I jumped, some water splashing out of the tub as he hurtled toward me. He stumbled; blush growing across his face as he saw I was naked under the pink bubbly layer. "Oh… um…" he stuttered, and I sat there, praying the bubbles didn't disincarnate before he turned around.

He didn't turn. Instead he started undressing, slowly revealing his hard, toned stomach and then… lower and lower…

I woke up, a bubble mustache and beard plastered around my chin. It was a dream? It seemed… so real. I shivered as a breeze blew through the open bathroom door. Wait… didn't Sango close that?

* * *

I come in here to hid from Mari's fury and find THIS?! What did I do in some former life to deserve this kind of torture? I come running in here to find Kagome, two centimeters of hot pink bubbles keeping her body blocked from my view. Then she goes and says… no, **moans**, "Inuyasha"! Now look where I am, stuck in a closet full of clean towels and no escape route. Beautiful.

I heard the water moving around, and Kagome's sigh. I wonder if she knew I was here. I listened closely as she stood up and breathed slowly. I could almost hear her stretching before walking carefully out of the tub and onto the towel placed by Sango beforehand. "Towels…" she murmured to herself.

Shit.

I stopped breathing as I listened in vain as her footsteps moved around the room until they were planted in front of my hiding spot. God damn it!

The doors creaked open, the sound making me twitch and a towel dropped to her feet. She looked down at it curiously, shrugging, and picked it up. I thought by some miracle she might just close the doors and, by some greater power, not notice me. But… no.

She looked up and her gorgeous brown eyes connected with my terrified golden ones. Oh, god. I couldn't make a sound, and watched as Kagome squeaked and slammed the door shut. On my toe. Fuck.

"JESUSCHRISTALMIGHTY!" I shouted in the dark as Kagome's footsteps retreated away from the cabinet.

I tried to hold my foot, but the space was too small. Of course, the door flew open, allowing me to topple onto the floor. Lovely, much better. I looked at my rapidly swelling toe and whimpered, before realizing I was staring up side down at Kagome's completely naked figure. Hoo nelly.

"Today's not my day," I breathed, righting myself and slamming my eyes shut with such force my head hurt.

"I… Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came out cracked, her throat dry.

"Oh, god, sorry!" I cried, finally coming to my senses and bolting out of the bathroom.

Shit!

Shit!!!!!

* * *

I think at one point my eyeballs dried up and I went blind from staring at that cabinet for so long, willing for it to be a trick of my mind. That I had imagined Inuyasha, sitting there as pleasantly as you can be, in the bathroom. Like we did this all the time. Yeah… it was a trick. A daydream.

Yeah.

"It's okay. It's fine," I reassured myself, drying myself off and toweling my hair down.

"Just get a grip. That couldn't have happened! Honestly… it's fine. Yeah, not real. Yeah," I repeated, pulling on some clean clothes and let out the bath water.

It would be fine.

I walked out the door and nearly ran into… Mari. "Yeahaaaaaello!" I garbled.

She stared at me for a moment before smiling. "Sango was right. You're in shock."

"What? No. No I'm fine," I told Mari, like I had been telling everyone and myself today. I'm fine.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, I dunno what you remember, but some vampires are coming for Christmas."

"I know," I said, walking with Mari down a corridor.

"Good. Ayame and Bankotsu's mother are staying with us until Christmas," informed Mari smoothly.

"Okay. Cool," I shrugged.

Mari looked down at the floor. Something was wrong and no one was telling me! "What's going on?" I demanded.

Mari stopped walking and turned to me, her face grave. "You'll have to go back to your dad's."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you're in too much danger here," she explained calmly.

"I can deal with it!" I shouted back.

"You're just as hard-headed as Inuyasha! These vampires aren't goody-two-shoes like we are! They're animals. They will kill you without a second thought!" said Mari.

"But I survived the forest," I pointed out.

"That was Bankotsu's mother you met. She met Sango and got used to humans around the house before Sango became a vampire," sighed Mari. "Why don't you believe me? It's not safe!"

"But I'm careful! Give it a chance!" I pleaded.

"You could die with that chance!" cried Mari, tears forming in her already swollen eyes.

It was then I noticed she had been crying before this. "Mari… I can take care of myself, and I have all of you," I reasoned.

"You just don't get it. That night… the reason why Sango became a vampire was… because she was going to die otherwise."

I fell silent, the hallway stretching before me. "Wh-what? You, she, said… she was training to become one… it was all planned…" I mouthed, air refusing to back up my words.

"It was to save her. Inuyasha's dad is here again. He hasn't been to Christmas since that year, but he's back… for you. Sesshormaru's getting your stuff together. You're leaving. Tonight."

"No! Wait, I can't just go back to my dad's! He'll think I was staying locally, and get suspicious, and he DEFINATLLY won't let me just leave again! Mari, I'll never see you again. Don't do this!" I hiccupped.

Her eyes overflowed with water as she gasped, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

I could smell her tears. I turned and sped toward her room. What I would do, or if it would be awkward, nothing mattered. She needed me.

"Kagome?" I called, knocking softly on her door.

A hiccup met my intrusion, and I sped to her side. She was curled in a ball on her stripped bed. All of her things that were in her room were gone and a single suitcase was lying by her feet. I put my hand on her knee, which was soaked with her tears.

Without thinking, without a pause, I enveloped her fragile body with my arms. I needed to soak up the tears, to take away this pain. I squeezed tighter, closing my eyes. I both knew and didn't know why she was crying, but it didn't matter.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair, making her body start to shake from crying.

"I-Inuyasha!" she blubbered suddenly, unwrapping herself from the fetal position and flinging herself at me.

Her smell burst into my brain like a deadly bullet, cutting off whatever train of thought was moving at that point. All I knew was that the tastiest human ever was attacking itself to my chest. I looked down at her exposed throat and growled, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to leave! I-I-I wanna stay h-here!" she sobbed into my chest.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to listen to her words and not focus on her pulse. "I know… I want you here too…"

She looked up at me with watery eyes, and it calmed the wild monster. My heart quickened, but not because of thirst, but because of her timid eyes. She was a beauty in a house of beasts. "I'll be here," I told her truthfully.

"I w-w-won't, though!" she cried.

My shirt was soggy, but I didn't care. I slowly tilted her head back and wiped away a trickling tear, that had broken away from an eyelash. "I'll always be here," I whispered on her lips.

She closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. I didn't know what this signified, and I really REALLY didn't care.

I could tell from the small kiss.

I pushed her softly onto the plain bed, not breaking the kiss for a second. But she moved away for oxygen. Stupid air. "You…" she breathed.

"What?" I asked, panting a little.

"I… lo-"

But my lips were moving without my will. I didn't mean to interrupt her, but I was already kissing her again, and she gave in quickly, letting me take control and part her lips a little. Gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth as we broke apart, diving back with more purpose than the last kiss.

This wasn't a goodbye kiss.

This was a promise from her to return.

She was coming back.

And I would be here for her… waiting.

* * *

_I KNOW I KNOW! Fluff was promised and I grovel before you, but there was only fluff at the end, and a little of it! BUT FLUFF WILL HAPPEN OR MY NAME ISN'T CARROT TOP!_

_Wait… it isn't…_

_Anyway, review if you have the chance?_

_Muchas Gracias_

_Dunke_

_Domo Arigato_

_Thank You Very Much!_

_ And so on and so forth...  
_


	7. Families

_Ah yes, the chapter to end all chapters. The chapter that finally explains the title of this story! Yesssss! I really like the new characters; it's about time for some humans! _

_But you didn't come here to hear my ramblings…_

_Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS MINE –runs from lawyers that are waving what I'm sure are important papers in my face- FINE FINE YOU'VE WON THIS ROUND!! THIS ROUND I SAY!_

Chapter 7: Families

There was something wrong…

I looked around my village. The flowers were blooming spectacularly, and the houses were bathed in sunlight. Maybe it was spending all those weeks in the dark house of my vampire family, but the happy little village looked unappealing. Like some annoying happy face sticker I got when I was a kid. I walked into the light and couldn't stop myself from flinching. It had been so long since I'd felt the sun's rays on my skin.

I wandered into my house, looking blindly around. It looked untouched, Papa's rocking chair silently standing by the cold fire, and my bed freshly made. I stared at the kitchen, shining and clean. Was this house always this… bright?

I thought Papa and Hojo must have gone out somewhere, so no one was home when I threw my bag on my bed and pulled off my socks with a sigh. No one was there as I climbed into our tub for a refreshingly freezing bath. And yet, as I climbed out of the tub a short boy with bold black hair walked right in as if I'd invited him and said briskly, "Pops what did I tell you about bathing for so long? You'll catch a colllllllll…"

I let out a squeak, the dived under the towel I had been about to pick up. The boy turned beet red and turned about, marching out of the room and slamming the door shut. I wrapped the towel around me and heard some muffled voices, and then "WHAT?!" and some footsteps.

The door flew open again and in came a man, his beard and long braided hair flying behind him like a lifeline and his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "KAGOME!" he boomed, hugging me tightly and then throwing me to his arms distance. "Let me getta good look at cha!"

My towel was slipping dangerously low as this old man pinned my arms to my sides, and that other boy was peeking over his shoulder with some interest. "U-um? D-do you mind?"

He gave a chuckle and let go of me. "Sorry, my girl. Things have been so hectic here; it's nice to see you're back. So how've you been? Where's that rascal of a groom-to-be?"

I blinked, wondering what he was talking about. "What?" I asked.

The black haired boy's eyes widened, and he scuttled out of the room. "Always crackin' a good one!" cheered the man jovially.

I just stood there. Where did my papa go? The one that was old, but sweet and quiet. His tired eyes would always fill me with calm wisdom. His peaceful way of saying everything with a happy outcome. Where is he? "Where's my dad?" I asked suddenly.

The man blinked, taking a step back from me, letting the towel drop to the ground.

"I… I'm sorry, Kagome," he said, quietly.

My body was frozen in place. "Sorry about what?" I inquired harshly.

Right then, the black haired boy walked in, holding out a picture. I couldn't bring my hands to take it, so I just stared at it from his hands. It was a beautiful photograph of Papa, his hair white by his face breaking into a gentle grin. I finally forced my hands up to reach for it, reading a small-engraved message at the bottom.

_Beloved father, treasured friend, loved uncle and brother_

**ThisIsALineBreakerSimplyShowingTimeHasPassedItIsStillKagomePOVSoPleaseDoContinue**_  
_

I don't know how long I slept, but it was dark outside when I finally regained conciseness. "Who…" I groaned.

Someone was sitting on my legs. "Off," I muttered with as much authority as maple syrup.

A voice laughed. "You sound like shit," it informed me every-so-sweetly.

"Thank you. Off," I snapped.

"Ouch. Sassy in the morning, huh?"

"Just pissed off."

"Why?"

"Cause my life sucks."

"Now where have I heard this? Besides every teenager book I've ever read."

"Piss off."

"Such harsh words to your cousin."

I rubbed my eyes, staring at the boy sitting on my legs. It was that black haired guy. "I saw you yesterday," I informed him.

"Yesterday? Yesterday you were snoring like a lil princess," he laughed, crossing his legs and making me wince in pain.

"You're heavy," I scoffed, sitting up.

The boy had a young face, and adventurous eyes. He looked like he had some prank right under his sleeve. "How old are you?" I asked quizzically.

"Nine," he answered, giving me a toothy smile.

Wow. Nine. I've been hanging around one hundred year old undead… and here's a nine year old. His eyes were as brown as mine, and I noticed his hair was the same shade as mine. "Staring at my beauty?" he sang jokingly, flicking his hair back.

I laughed, shacking the bed. How come I never met him before? Then… it all came rushing back. "Papa," I breathed into the covers, my eyes wide. "It's not true."

I felt small arms encircling me. This boy, who I never met in my life, was hugging me like a brother. I clung to him, my eyes refusing to close. "It's not true," I repeated into his shoulder.

I was waiting for him to agree with me. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me anymore, but that involved telling the truth. "Kagome, you look pale," he stated bluntly.

I looked at him with a frown. "What?" I giggled.

"Pale. Come on, you need some sun!" he cried, grabbing my hand.

I stumbled to my feet, noticing the new floor to the tent. It wasn't something Papa could have managed. "Did you and that other man redecorate the place?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry about that. After… well, it was falling apart, so we fixed it up. We didn't throw anything away. We just made it more… homely, I guess," he grinned.

I smiled back. This boy was so innocent and nice. So bright with hope. "What's your name?" I suddenly realized.

"Souta," he replied.

"Souta," I repeated quietly.

"So… my dad and your dad were brothers?" I asked as Souta opened the door to reveal a starry sky.

"Damn, I forgot its night," he sighed, defeated.

I smiled, pulling him along. "I love night. It's so mysterious, but so comforting," I told him.

He sat down beside me, raising a questioning brow. "I couldn't live without the sun. It always makes me happy," he laughed, tilting his head back and lying on the green grass in front of the tent.

I joined him, and smiled up at a shooting star. "I don't need the sun to be happy," I whispered.

I could feel Souta silently chortling at me, and I punched him on the arm. "You need to get out more," he said before bursting out laughing.

"Shut up!" I cried, laughing along.

We settled down, staring up at the nearly full moon. "It'll be a full moon on Christmas," commented Souta.

My body went rigid at the mention of Christmas. I had thought of _them_ since I got back… but now I couldn't see anything else. They're faces, they're voices blasting through my brain. I clutched my ears, squeezing my eyes shut against the images. For the second time that day, Souta's body wrapped around me, shutting off the rapids of pain. "Thank you," I breathed.

"Anytime," he said, slowly letting go and standing up. "Better get back inside. You hungry?"

I stood up too, wiping grass off my butt. I realized this was as close to normal as I'd ever been since the vampires. "Starving," I answered, racing after Souta into the house.

* * *

"FATHER! CONTROL YOURSELF!" 

Sesshormaru was trying desperately to contain Dad as he raged through the house, looking for the human he smelled. "THERE'S NO HUMAN! JESUS, STOP!" Sesshormaru roared, holding Dad's arms behind him.

It didn't slow him down much. Mari was sticking to the walls, valuing her limbs. Kouga was busy with Ayame, and Bankotsu had taken his mom out with Sango. She seemed to adore Sango now that she was a vampire. I followed Sesshormaru and Dad around the house, trying to repair the damage they were causing. Miroku hadn't returned from dropping off Kagome, and I'd be willing to bet money he was alone in the woods somewhere. "Hey Sesshormaru? How about trying to just let him go crazy?" I suggested helpfully as they came crashing past me.

"You… boring brained bastard!" grunted Sesshormaru, closing his eyes as Dad elbowed his face. "Just stop him!"

I shrugged, walking in front of Dad and said loudly, "Hey Dad! I know where your human is!"

He finally stopped his wild rampage, letting Sesshormaru relax for the first time in eight hours. "Where?" he snarled.

"Right here," I pointed to my left.

His crimson red eyes flicked from the air to my left to my face, back to the empty space. Then, he gave out a roar that could have disrupted the gods (it probably did) and came at me full blast. "Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshormaru.

And that was the last noise I heard before Dad came at me head on.

"…ucking idiot. Can't believe he would do something THIS stupid. I mean, sure he didn't have the nuts to realize he was eating cereal and milk without the cereal, but this?"

I woke up, rubbing my head. "How 'ad 'id 'e go?" I slurred, realizing it was bad.

"Did you just ask 'how bad did he go'? The answer, you truly pathetic excuse for the undead, he tore most of your flesh off," came Sesshormaru's voice from somewhere to my right.

"Eeea," I grunted.

"What?" asked Sesshormaru, disgusted.

"'Eve'ind," I tried to say, but gave up.

"Listen, I got Dad in Bankotsu's room. He's searched the house and has decided old age is getting to him. After all, he's only 400-something. Bankotsu's in a hotel with Sango and his mom, and Miroku just joined them. Don't worry about Kouga and Ayame… they made more groans and moans last night than you with your half-face and Dad with his human-hunt," listed Sesshormaru, getting up to leave.

"Get some rest, you'll skin will start growing back soon," he said with a wave.

I lay there for a minute, realizing this really did exceed my normal stupidity when a lightning bolt shot through my head oh twenty or thirty times. "'OTHER'UCKER!" I shouted through swollen lips.

"Skin's growing back already?" laughed Sesshormaru from down the hallway.

Screw skin. Christmas sucks.

* * *

"What was that?!" I demanded. 

"That, my dear girl, was THE Souta Higurashi creation," exclaimed Uncle Buyo.

"That, Souta, was amazing," I said simply.

Souta fidgeted, smiling sheepishly. "Just 'cause Dad can't cook to save his life, I know a few tricks. Nothing really good…" he muttered.

I jumped up, holding my bowl over my head like a shrine. "You call this not really good, young man? This! This! This… is leaving me speechless!" I spluttered dramatically.

Uncle Buyo and Souta laughed, dragging me back down. I giggled and plopped back down on my knees, gobbling up the last of the curry in my bowl. "I'm glad you liked it," Souta bowed, blushing all colors.

"Ch- if I didn't like it I would be seriously worried about my taste buds," I replied completely seriously.

Uncle Buyo insisted he would clean up dinner, so Souta and I went to my room. "Were you guys living here?" I asked, bouncing on my bed with my foot.

"Yeah, Dad was sleeping in your dad's room and I was sleeping here," Souta explained.

"Sorry for, uh, taking my room back," I smiled.

"Eh, I'll find it in my heart to forgive you," shrugged Souta with a laugh.

"Oh! Such kindness in such a pure human being!" I cried, lightly touching my forehead melodramatically.

Souta cracked up. We talked for another hour before Uncle Buyo grumbled at us hooligans to keep it down. He took my hand before leaving and bowed low like a prince. "It's nice to have the princess back in the house. It was kinda morbid with Uncle gone."

Instead of getting quiet or crying, I smiled up at him. "I guess you guys are like a second family to me."

Souta frowned and asked, "Who's your first family?"

I thought back to Mari and Inuyasha. They seemed so far… and I guess they really were. But they were still my family, right? They were still my number one… right?

"Oh, I met to tell you. Your dad left a will, of sorts, for us. That's were Dad got the idea you had a groom. You wanna read it?" Souta interrupted.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some sleep," I decided, waving goodnight.

It's too early for something like that.

Way too early.

That night I dreamed I had grown up with Souta, and I'd never met Inuyasha.

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and onto the pillow… but couldn't bring myself to leave the warm house with people who really loved me.

They wouldn't abandon me…

So honestly, who's my real family?

* * *

_Short chapter? What short chapter? –looks around nervously- _

_Hehe, so here it is in all of it's happiness. It really did turn out happier than I'd thought it would. I guess I'm just not a big fan of moping about… _

_JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW: UNCLE BUYO'S BEARD IS THE SAME COLOR AS KAGOME'S CAT, BUYO, IN THE ANIME! THERE IS A CONNECTION!_

_ALSO… SOUTA IS NOW A COUSIN! MUAHAHAHAHA and he's nine so don't start getting screwed up ideas about him and Kagome._

_So yes. Applause all around. _

_Reviews?_

_Over and out_


	8. UNBELIEVABLE

UNBELIEVABLE! MY COMPUTER JUST LOST THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!?! -smashes computer into oblivion-

I honestly am about to shoot something, this is so unfair!!!

Ovbiously the next chapter isn't going to be uploaded today because IT DOESN'T EXSIST ANYMORE -hits head on desk-

So frustrating...


End file.
